Team Zigzag
by nellie12
Summary: Kurt may be a superfan when it comes to Big Brother, but that doesn't mean he actually wants to do the competition. To be honest, he has a hard time saying no to Finn. Now, he's a HouseGuest on one of his favorite reality TV competitions, he's sleeping in a crowded room and showering where any and everyone could walk in, and he's in an alliance with a guy he's sleeping with. What?
1. Welcome HouseGuests

**Team Zigzag**

A/N: Now that another story is completed, I give you the Big Brother fic I promised I would write if Derrick won BB16. Lol. It's actually more than just Klaine but Klaine is the only pairing I will be closely following in this story. You'll also see some mentions of Finchel and Brittana, and Quick and Samcedes as well. I think that's all of them.

Well, on top of that, it should be said that if you aren't a Big Brother US fan and don't know the lingo or what the actual show is about, you can literally get an idea of what's going on here by utilizing Google. If you have questions, tweet me at _nellie12. I'll be glad to answer them. Other than that, enjoy the fic.

This is just an introduction. Things build from here. :)

Be sure to review. I don't know if I'm going to keep this fic on FF or just post on tumblr, but I'll decide within a week or so.

Have at it.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe that he agreed to this.<p>

It's not that he wasn't a fan of Big Brother, because it can be argued that he was one of the biggest. He didn't care much for the term _superfan _but if anyone would get the label it would definitely be Kurt. But the truth here was that Kurt had been a _closeted _Big Brother fan for years. Far back in the closet, only out to his family. He'd never intended on changing that. He'd been watching the show since he was 12 for crying out loud. In fact, he was the one who got Finn so passionately involved to the point that Finn would spend his summers on forums discussing gameplay and creating close to 40 accounts to vote for America's Favorite Player hundreds of times a day. In Kurt's defense, he had no idea that going through a marathon of BB6 one night over Christmas break would turn Finn into the Big Brother maniac he had now become. The last thing he expected was for him to actually tryout for the show, pass the first round, then the second, and of course rope _him _into doing it as well.

Kurt honestly had no plans on spending his summer in a house with however many strangers—a house with a bazillion cameras and a bajillion microphones and a bathroom that he'd have to share with these people. All of them. His initial thoughts were 'w_hat if there's a homophobe_?' and '_what if I get evicted first_?' because NO ONE wanted to be that guy, but Kurt definitely had more anxiety over the fact that he was going to be in the reality competition than he did excitement.

He liked _watching _Big Brother, not being on Big Brother. There was a _huuuuge _difference.

They were in a small green room—just him and Finn. Finn was wearing his usual dopey I'm-a-gigantic-ball-of-sunshine smile. He had his duffel bag packed to the brim and on his lap, ready for production to give them the OK to enter the Big Brother house. Kurt was staring at him—he'd been staring at him since they arrived at CBS Studios and were ushered into the soundproof room they had been locked in for the past forty minutes or so. In all honesty, Kurt wanted to run for the hills and fast, but he couldn't do that to Finn. He couldn't do that to America who was counting on him to be an interesting BB player and not a quitter—Lord knows the Internet would never forgive him if he sucked. Plus, so many people had tried out for this competition year after year. This was Finn and Kurt's first time and they made it. Even if he hadn't asked for it, it was still a blessing, and Kurt tried to remember that.

Finn told him after they gotten their Keys—getting the Big Brother Key was basically like getting into BB college; it was like getting an acceptance letter, if you will— that they would be the only two in the house who knew one another. It was a good thing for them, of course—they could keep one another safe if they played their cards right, but honestly Kurt had been hoping that they wouldn't have to keep the fact that they were brothers a secret. He didn't really trust Finn to keep his mouth shut, and not being a blabber mouth is an important part in this game of 'human chess'. Finn would be a great physical competitor, but when it came to strategy he'd probably suck, and them going into the house with this secret was a bit scary.

There was a knock on the door and Finn bounced up off the sofa; his excitement evident on his face. Kurt felt a churning in his stomach that was much closer to discomfort than it was to exhilaration. Grabbing his bag, Kurt stood to his feet and gave his stepbrother a glare before taking a deep breath.

"This is it, Kurt. We're about to enter the Big Brother house!"

Kurt simply looked at him. He didn't really know what else to do with himself at the moment. If you wanted to get technical, it was Finn's fault he was in this predicament to begin with. He seriously could've dragged any of his friends to casting with him, but he had to choose Kurt—the same Kurt who wanted no part of this, really.

"_You're the only one I can win the game with_," Finn had told him with a pout. "_Besides, how often is it that you get to do Big Brother with your best friend?" _

Kurt didn't even bother fighting with him. He didn't think he had any argument, anyway. His stepbrother was right.

"I bet you'll feel better when one of us wins that half a million dollars," Finn told him, nudging his shoulder before carrying his bag to the door. Now that the door had been opened, they could both hear Julie Chen making her introduction, and Kurt saw a couple other contestants walking by. The funny thing was they were all wearing the same face that Finn had painted on—complete and utter glee. Apparently Kurt was the only one not about to burst like a piñata from happiness.

"Just… remember _not_ to tell anyone that you're my brother, Finn. We'll be targeted right away."

Finn nodded. "I won't, Kurt. I know this game as well as you do. We're complete strangers," he said with a serious look on his face. "You need to remember to actually enjoy yourself. You don't have to be in game mode 24/7, alright?"

Kurt acknowledged that Finn had some good points too. He tried his best to see the bright side of things. There were tons of bright sides.

-He'd be on TV. TV time meant that he could pimp out his business in New York, and as an up and coming interior designer, all publicity could be good publicity, eh?

-There would be tons of shirtless hot guys. In the pool. Working out. Walking around shirtless.

-Where was he, again?

-Oh yes. He'd be on TV.

-He had a chance to bond some more with the stepbrother he rarely saw nowadays, well, unless it was a holiday, and they could win some serious cash and prizes together. –If they played smart, that was.

-Cash equated to Fendi. Lots of Fendi.

-Versace, too.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when the production assistant directed them to the stage like they rehearsed. He took a deep breath and carried his luggage towards his place. Finn smiled at him and then took the lead, and Kurt realized that regardless of what happened, this would be the moment that changed his life forever.

He hoped it was in a good way.

-B-B-

"Although this is the first time they are seeing each other, they are not allowed to speak to one another until they are inside the Big Brother House."

Kurt was the last one to arrive on stage. He didn't even get a chance to observe the other HouseGuests because he was too busy trying to do what production rehearsed with them in the green room.

_Arrive on stage in your spot and turn to face front_.  
><em>Look happy.<br>Happier…  
>Look as if you actually want to be here…<em>

He did that without falling on his face, so there may have been hope. But, his stomach was still doing that weird thing.

He smiled at the camera even though he was practically shaking. Finn stood close to his side with his huge I-love-life grin, and Kurt could basically feel him vibrating with joy.

"Welcome HouseGuests," the host, Julie Chen greeted them, smiling at the 12 men and women in front of her. Most of them gave a greeting in return, but Kurt only continued to smile without saying a thing. It wasn't so much that he was nervous as it was that he was realizing this was freaking ridiculous. He was about to enter a house with a bunch of people who were more than likely going to spend the next couple months plotting each other's demise.

Again, great for TV—not so great when you're the one being plotted _against._

"Take a good look around you. The person in front of you could become your new best friend, while the person behind you just might stab you in the back."

Kurt was in the absolute front, so he stopped forcing his show-smile and turned around to look at the other HouseGuests. He saw people observing one another just like he was—a short brunette in a terrible pink t-shirt with a gold star on it, a tall blond whose lips could barely fit on his face, an Asian girl who already looked as if she was plotting to destroy the world – forget the Big Brother house (_overachiever_, Kurt thought) but as Kurt turned his head to look at the person directly behind him, his eyes were met with those of another. They were brown—well really more of a hazel, and he wasn't so much smiling at Kurt as he was smirking at him. His hair was thick and curly, and he gave off the surfer guy vibe—every season needed one right?—but when he winked, Kurt found himself hurrying to turn and face the front.

Seriously. All he needed was for his father to see _that._

When he finally got to his actual home and was able to watch all of the episodes on TV, he was going to punch himself in the throat if he was blushing at that moment. The thought made his cheeks get even hotter and that was the opposite of what Kurt wanted.

"Remember," Julie continued. "Once you walk through that door, you won't come out until you've either been evicted, or won the half million dollar prize. So, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" The few voices that answered were filled with enthusiasm. Kurt only smiled. He was feeling a little bit of excitement now, and _no, _it wasn't because the idiot behind him winked. It was actually because he was going inside of the Big Brother house and though he never actually wanted to be on the show, it was cause for some freaking out.

"The first three to enter the house are: Finn, Santana, and Quinn."

Finn turned to Kurt with the biggest smile and thought twice before hugging his stepbrother. It took a matter of seconds before he was practically plunging through the doors of the BB House. He damn near knocked down a feisty Latina who appeared to hold back a few impolite words—production had asked them to be mindful of their language after all, and no one really wanted to be the guy or girl that let an expletive slip before even getting inside. They entered and Julie smiled at the remaining HouseGuests on stage as they waited.

Kurt wanted to look around again—he wanted to get an idea of the people he was going to be living with. It seemed like there were more girls than guys when he first glanced around but he couldn't really be sure. He was however confused about the fact that there were so little people. There couldn't have been more than a dozen when he arrived on stage. It made him wonder if that was a Big Brother Twist of some kind, and to be frank the Twists are what scared him the most. He didn't think that it was about him and Finn knowing one another outside of the competition. That wasn't big enough. It had to be something else…

"The next group to enter is: Rachel, Tina, and Noah."

Kurt let out a breath of relief. He was grateful that his name wasn't called because he still needed to hype himself up mentally to be ready to go inside. Once he stepped inside, that was it. He'd be totally isolated from everyone but the other people inside the house—no cell phone, no social networking sites, no Bravo TV, no Netflix (the horror!) and no spontaneous trips to the Cheesecake factory. It would just be him and these other people for a whole summer.

_Maybe I should get myself evicted before jury, _Kurt thought to himself. He smiled happily and began to nod. _Yeah! That's what I'll do. I'll work both sides of the house and then I'll let someone expose me, and then they'll all vote me out, and I can totally go back to New York and get a cheesecake in celebration! Finn wouldn't be too happy, but by then I'm sure he'll have made friends—_

"Next, Brittany, Sam, and Kitty will enter."

There were a couple cheers and the movement of footsteps as the next three went inside. Kurt glanced back to see who he was left with—it was just his luck that he'd be part of the last group. All the beds would be taken for sure and he'd probably have to sleep on a sleeping bag. A sleeping bag on the floor.

A couple steps back was a young looking brunette who gave off a timid vibe. She smiled at him when he turned around and Kurt was kind enough to return it. The girl seemed nice enough—actually Kurt could smell the _floater _on her but everyone had their strategy, right?

That also helped him to realize that Winky was left with the two of them as well. Against his better judgment, Kurt glanced back only for a second to look at him, and again it was a mistake. The guy's eyes were on him and he was smiling—the same teasing smile he wore earlier.

Kurt turned to the front again, this time a bit more composed. Suddenly, he felt more optimistic about going inside. Maybe it was a cross between wanting to go find Finn just to ground himself, and just wanting to get this over with in general. Julie Chen nodded at whatever production was telling her and turned to the three contestants remaining on the stage. Kurt waited patiently for his signal to go inside.

"Alright, HouseGuests. You three are the last to enter, so Kurt, Marley, and Blaine; you may now turn and go inside the Big Brother house."

_Marley and Blaine_, Kurt thought to himself. Then he had to wonder which was which. Both names could be unisex, right? Though, this guy didn't look like his name was Marley or Blaine. _He looks like Rob, or a John… _

_Oh yeah. Please pay attention. You're about to walk into your new summer home, idiot. _

Kurt joined the two at the door; the girl looked a lot more excited than Winky did, but after Winky held the door for the both of them and they all stepped inside, a broad smile covered his face.

"Race you to the beds."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but the guy was already gone. The brunette giggled excitedly as she ran inside as well, and Kurt realized that he was literally the last contestant out of everyone on the stage to go and get a bed.

This was already off to a hellish start.

As he ran inside, Kurt was immediately distracted by how amazing the house looked this season—not that the BB house didn't always look great (_we don't talk about the Big Brother 11 house. It was just. No.) _but this one in particular was a theme that Kurt could get acquainted with. The style was eclectic—red chairs, dark wooden floors, multi-colored striped rugs, the walls a pale blue with framed photos placed randomly. It didn't take him long to realize that the home was music themed, and that helped him to feel at home in a way.

As soon as the interior designer in him started to fall in love with the décor, he was pretty much bombarded by Finn and a couple other guys. One was rather bulky and had a Mohawk—Kurt wasn't sure if he was supposed to be intimidated by that or not—and then there was the blond with the lips again.

Finn smiled in a friendly manner before extending his hand.

"Hi! My name is Finn. This is Noah—"

"Call me Puck," the man with the Mohawk said.

"And I'm Sam," it was the blond guy with the huge lips. Kurt smiled at all three of them and shook Finn's hand.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kurt, and I really need to go find if there are any beds left…"

Sam made a face that said he was shit out of luck before Finn leaned in a bit.

"There's a room down the hall and to your right with a bed left. The room is painted blue, neon green, and black, and there are rock and roll instruments on the walls. The two people you came in with are probably in the other rooms. You should run, Kurt."

Kurt pulled back and looked at Finn. He wanted to hit him at first, because _why are you leaning in and whispering to me five seconds after supposedly meeting me?_, but then Finn spoke again.

"I mean, you seem like a cool guy and I'd let you share a bed with me if you'd want to? The beds are tiny and all but—"

"God, no," Kurt grimaced as he said it.

"Then go!" Finn looked at him seriously, and Puck made his way over to the kitchen to pop the champagne.

That was all the motivation he needed. Kurt zoomed past what he assumed was the Storage Room, the Diary Room, and the other bedrooms as he headed all the way down the long hall and to his right. He could hear someone closing in on him as he did so and he winced when he went into the room and there were already bags on the beds which essentially meant they were claimed.

All except for one bed in the corner.

Kurt smiled and hurried over to it, not knowing that whoever had been chasing him had already thrown his bag into the air. It landed right on the bed Kurt wanted as he flung his down, and he quickly turned around and saw Winky standing there, hunched over and out of breath.

"My bag touched the bed first. It's mine."

Kurt shook his head no. Hell no. "I was in the room first and I _actually _came over here to put my things down. You flying in behind me and launching your bag across the room doesn't earn you the bed. Sorry."

"I beg to differ," he said, walking over and plopping down on the bed next to his duffel bag. Kurt watched him curiously. It looked like he didn't have a problem finding this season's asshole. "Julie said that we had to put our bag on the bed for it to be ours. I did that. Who cares if I wasn't standing next to it when it happened?"

"I care!" Kurt said. "Because I saw it first, and there's no way I'm sleeping on the floor."

The guy smiled. "We have to bunk together, you know. There aren't any sleeping bags."

Kurt grimaced. There goes this 'great start' he was off too. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey," he stood up and gestured to the bed. "I know there isn't a lot of space but I'm a small guy and I'm a sound sleeper. My si… I mean, a couple other people are already sharing and those who aren't weren't interested in splitting their space with me, but I'm game if you're game."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but more so at the slip up. He heard that. "So wait a minute," he began. "You're saying you want to sleep together?"

Hazel eyes went up and down his body before the guy smiled.

Kurt really did want to hit him, but he knew that violence wasn't tolerated by Big Brother. He'd be evicted and on the first day. In the first hour. That would've been a record, for sure.

A girl stepped in the room and looked at the both of them. Kurt recognized her as the Asian chick he saw on stage, and once again, she looked super ready to compete. Scary. "Hey guys! I'm Tina."

"Blaine," Winky said. "It's nice to meet you, Tina."

Kurt stopped looking at him and turned back to his other new housemate. "I'm Kurt."

"Well Kurt and Blaine," she turned back to the door, "I'm in the bed in the middle, so I guess you two will be my roommates. There's another girl in here too. Kitty, I believe. Anyway, everyone's about to start doing the meet and greet introductions so come out to the living room when you're settled in."

"Thank you, Tina." Blaine sat back down on the bed and started to adjust the microphone he was wearing. He smiled at Kurt again and looked around the room. "I've been so busy arguing with you that I didn't really get to appreciate how it looks in here. This is badass."

Kurt looked around and nodded. This must've been the 'Rock and Roll' room, and yeah, _badass _was one way to describe it. Kurt sat down on the bed as he thought to himself.

"Look… Kurt, right?"

He nodded.

"I'll make a deal with you. Let me sleep in _your _bed with you and I won't evict you when I win Head of Household this week."

That helped to loosen the mood. Kurt put his hands over his face as he laughed before lying back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled a bit.

"You're funny, Blaine."

Blaine chewed on his lip, watching Kurt look around the room as he thought. "Are we sleeping together or what?"

Kurt smirked. "We'll see how tonight goes. If you don't drool or snore or kick me off the bed, I guess we can make it work."

Blaine nodded his head. "Alright then. Works for me, bro."

"I'll be HoH anyway and you can have the bed to yourself," Kurt teased, standing up and smiling when his roommate laughed. "We should get out there and start the introductions, don't you think? Find out what this beautiful twist is…"

Blaine hopped up off the bed and Kurt could already tell this one had way too much energy. He led the way out of the room as Blaine continued to talk.

"What do you think the twist is, anyway? Any ideas?"

Kurt entered the living room with him and glanced around at everyone pouring themselves a glass of champagne and mingling. He did a quick headcount and turned to Blaine.

"Well we're definitely going to get more people."

Blaine frowned. "I figured as much."

The Latina that entered with Finn downed her glass of champagne quickly and then cleared her throat. "Alright everyone. Gather around, grab a seat…" The loud chatter in the room lowered to murmuring as she continued. "Now that we're all here, we can get to know one another."

Blaine gestured over to an empty seat and winked goodbye. Kurt nodded, moving over to grab a glass of champagne for himself and then making his way to an open spot between Finn and Puck on the opposite side of the curved, red sofas. Finn was still grinning—Kurt was positive the man's face would be stuck that way when the season was over—and as he looked around the room, he saw people scanning the other contestants just as he was.

"I guess I'll begin," the Latina said, still standing. Blaine was sat next to her holding a glass and looking around the room curiously. "My name is Santana, I'm 24 years of age. I was born in Los Angeles but I now live in Miami where I DJ and bartend at Club Cameo."

People made _ooh_s and _aah_s as she sat down. One chick could be heard saying that was one of her favorite clubs as Blaine stood up next. He looked around and did a quick wave, and it was now that Kurt got to realize how nice his Polo shirt was.

He may've noticed how nicely it fit him, too.

"Hey everyone. I'm Blaine. I'm 21 and a junior at USC, Fight on Trojans," he said with a smile. Finn—a UCLA graduate himself, looked as if he'd puke, but there were a couple girls who were smiling dreamily at him. Kurt had to smile. It looked like Showmance City right about now… "I'm a Music Business Management major and I love to surf and play guitar. And I sing a lot so… Big Brother will probably hate me."

There were cheers and Kurt smiled at him as he took a seat. It earned him the corniest wink he could've ever imagined. Sam looked between the two of them and hummed, but Kurt didn't have the time to deny anything because the next person was going.

"Hi! My name is Rachel and I've been watching this show since the 2nd season with my gay dads. I'm happy to finally be on!"

Sam got up to pour a glass for the girl next to him and she thanked him with a wide smile. Yep, the Showmances were _already _starting. After the cheers for Rachel, she continued.

"I'm from Boston, Mass. I just turned 22 last week and I do theater, hoping to be on Broadway one day." She sat down as people greeted her hello and Kurt was just grateful that he didn't have to stare at her hideous shirt as she retook her seat.

"She's cute," Finn whispered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. There went his partner's strategy, straight down the toilet. He'd have to deal with Finn being gaga-eyed over a chick, wouldn't he?

"Hello everyone," a blonde stood up and smiled. "My name is Brittany. I'm really into unicorns and the color purple. My partner is Kitty, she's over there," she pointed to another blonde who was at the end of the room sat next to Tina—her eyes going wide at what Brittany had just said. "We grew up together and we're best friends—"

"Time out," Sam said, standing up. "You have a partner? You two are partners?"

Brittany looked around the room at all the puzzled faces. "Yes… doesn't everyone? I heard Blaine and Santana arguing in my room about having to share a bed growing up and how she didn't want to do it anymore."

The room turned to look at Blaine and Santana. The girl dropped her head into her hands and Blaine took a deep breath—his face pretty much saying _fucking motherfucker. _

Kurt immediately turned to look at Finn whose jaw was dropped. They should've known that they wouldn't be the only pair that knew one another. Immediately the group started to look around and Kurt saw Puck staring across the room at a nervous chick about the same age. She was gorgeous.

They knew one another.

Also, Rachel and Marley looked 100% guilty.

And Blaine's slip up earlier… he was totally going to say 'my sister' wasn't he?

Fuck.

"This isn't fair," Sam said, obviously annoyed. "Who else in here has a partner? I don't!"

Tina stood up. "Neither do I… how is this fair?"

"Maybe those four are the only pairs…" Puck said.

"Bull crap," Sam pointed at Kurt and Finn. "I can tell you two know one another. Why else would you go over and tell him where the free bed was?"

Blaine looked between the two of them. Kurt remained stone-faced and Finn looked as if he had a bad case of gas. "Why not? Maybe because I'm a nice guy."

"Alright," Santana stood up. "Obviously there are people playing as pairs in here. Thanks to this bright ray of sunshine, we've all been exposed."

_At least now we know who to evict, _Kurt thought.

"But how do we know that you two aren't actually partners and are pretending not to be?" Santana asked.

Sam looked at Tina and then around the living room at the curious faces. "I have no idea who she is! This is my first time meeting her."

"Exactly," Tina agreed.

Blaine ruffled his curls and shook his head. This wasn't how he wanted this season to start off at all. They hadn't even gotten through introducing themselves yet and people were being thrown under the bus.

"Alright," Finn stood up, going out of order and obviously not caring. "I guess I'll go next. I'm Finn, I'm 24—"

"We're kind of in the middle of something here," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I know Brittany. We've been exposed. Can we just get this over with?"

Kurt dropped his head in defeat. Once more, he would love watching this drama unfold if he was at home, but living with it was going to give him a summer full of headaches.

"Hello HouseGuests," Julie Chen said from the monitor. Everyone looked up and half-cheered at having seen her, but then she was speaking again.

"I'm glad that you're all settled in, and I see that some of you have questions regarding who's partnered with whom in the Big Brother house."

Kurt looked around the room as people nodded. He faced front, looking and Julie on the large screen.

"Well, as you know our motto here is 'Expect the Unexpected', and while several of you are partnered with someone from the outside—whether it be a friend, a family member, a lover, or an _ex-_lover," there was a gasp that Kurt was sure came from Rachel, "a couple of you haven't met your partners just yet…"

"Damn it," Finn whispered beneath his breath.

"This season, we'll be bringing back former HouseGuests…"

"Why?" someone asked, and Kurt laughed with the others, pretty much agreeing with that sentiment. It was bad enough that they all had to play the game knowing that there were basically already alliances formed, but now that they had to compete against people who'd done Big Brother before? How was _that_ fair?

"Well," Julie smiled, "let's put it this way. If we don't introduce our past players, then a couple of you wouldn't have partners."

There was another gasp and Kurt looked around the room. Blaine had a stern face, as did his sister. Other people seemed intrigued.

"So, welcome from past seasons of Big Brother, winners Will -aka Schue- and Mercedes, and finalists Adam and Mike!"

"No way!" Finn said, standing out of his seat. The four walked through the front door and everyone in the room pretty much went crazy. To be honest, these four were Big Brother royalty, and Kurt stood to his feet amazed that he was standing in the same room as them.

He wanted them gone.

Let's be real—Kurt and Finn knew firsthand the type of players these four were. Schue and Adam were both smart competitors and definitely had the gift of gab. They were both in the same season and had formed an alliance pretty early on—an alliance that took them all the way to the Final 2 and helped Schue to win. Mercedes probably had the best social game of _all _time. She won her season with flying colors. And Mike… physically speaking, the guy was a competition king. The way he was hugging Tina pretty much told Kurt everything he needed to know.

There was Tina's partner. Now to figure out who else was together…

"Damn it," Sam said, looking to Finn as everyone greeted the new _old _players. "Mercedes is my ex and _she hates me._

Finn frowned. "Sucks for you man. Wait… so does that make you two 'partners'?"

"Settle down, everyone," Julie said, and as she spoke, the HouseGuests all regained composure and returned to the living room. "As you see, there are now 16 of you in this competition." Everyone stared at the screen after looking around. "These four have entered the houses as your coaches, but they will be competing too."

Great. Kurt bit his lip as he tried to think of the smart thing to do here. He glanced around, wondering if he knew who he could trust besides Finn, but as of now he didn't really _know _anyone. Sure, he was sleeping with Blaine, but that didn't mean much.

He locked eyes with Adam who was staring at him too, and the man smiled before looking back at Julie. Kurt watched him a while longer before turning away as well. It was then that he remembered that Adam was gay.

"I'll let you all get back to introductions, but then, the four coaches will be drafting members of their team. Each coach will take turns picking three of you, and of those three, one will be nominated to be the team captain."

The HouseGuests nodded, trying to follow.

"The coach _may not _choose themselves as their team captain, but; Schue, Adam, Mike, and Mercedes, you must choose wisely, because whoever you pick will be competing in the HoH competition later on today."

People were mumbling again. Finn turned back and looked at Kurt. It was clear that they realized this twist could kill their game entirely.

"Whichever captain wins HoH will also win safety for their entire team for the week, so you won't be able to nominate your own squad member. But for now, enjoy mingling HouseGuests. I'll check back in a little later."

The screen cut off and the room was entirely quiet. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. So much for the '_we're the only two who know one another'_ twist.

"Well, I'm sure I missed a lot of the introductions but I will say that the person who I know from outside the house is my good friend Adam here," Schue said. "I'm sure some of you know we were on the same season of Big Brother together—"

"The one where the jury unanimously voted for him," Adam interrupted with a smile. Kurt looked up as Santana stood to her feet.

"Alright, I'm happy you two are having a great chummy reunion but there's some things that need to get out in the open here."

The room gave her their complete attention.

"I'll admit that I'm partnered with Blaine," she said. "He's my younger brother. My parents adopted him when I was turning 7 and he had just turned 4 and we grew up together in southern California. There. We're out. Who's next?"

The room was quiet for a while. Blaine looked over to Kurt and for some reason, he felt guilty enough to stand up next.

"Hey everyone. I'm Kurt, and this is my brother Finn. Well, technically we're stepbrothers, but we're as close as any blood relatives you'll find."

Finn smiled. Truthfully, he was happy that he didn't have to keep the two of them knowing one another a secret. He didn't think he could do it anyway.

"We were both raised in Ohio but now I live in New York City. We're both big fans of the show and that brought us here so…" Kurt trailed off and smiled. "That's that."

Blaine looked between Kurt and Finn as his bedmate retook his seat. The two didn't look like they had anything in common, but they did look like they got along well. Blaine turned and gave his attention to the next person speaking.

"I'm Noah but I go by the name of Puck. Short for my last name Puckerman." He looked around. "I'm here with my ex, Quinn. We're hoping to at least learn to work together for the sake of our daughter, even though she's with someone else."

Quinn smiled and waved. "I guess I can do a quick introduction. I'm Quinn and I'm a 26 year old teacher in Michigan. I'm married and like Puck said, I have a little girl named Beth."

Puck sat down, not sharing anything else with himself.

The introducing went on. Sam said he was a 25 year old model from San Francisco. Mercedes wouldn't give him much eye contact, though it was clear that he wanted it. Their story was that they dated for a year and a half before Mercedes got super busy with her post BB Life success and Sam cheated. They hadn't been on speaking term since then.

Tina was 27 and a make-up artist. She and Mike had two kids together—Kurt remembered Mike always talking about them last season when he was on, and it was nice to get to meet his wife. Then he realized that they were super duper into PDA and he was more than likely sharing a room with them. Shit.

Mike had a dance studio in their hometown of Seattle. They were cute, and happy, and that was great.

Brittany and Kitty seemed clueless to Kurt, but he could tell that Santana was totally into Brittany if the way she'd been biting her lip as she spoke was any indication. The two were best friends, had done cheerleading together in college, and… were actually still in college. Apparently they kept changing their majors, and at the ages of 24 they pretty much ran Alabama University.

Then there was Rachel and Marley. Rachel seemed protective of her younger sister, and Marley only seemed to be interested in telling everyone how much she missed her boyfriend back home. Sam yawned as she talked about him. But the specifics were that she was 18, a big fan of Katy Perry—Blaine seemed to perk up at that, and worked at a Dairy Queen.

That brought everyone to Schue and Adam.

"We're obviously the final pair. We know one another from Big Brother, but outside of the house we've become close friends," Schue said. "We run a business together and I'm really close to him."

Adam nodded. "I've only come back because I need to be able to say that I beat him."

Blaine looked up at that. "Don't forget he isn't your only competition here."

Schue smiled as the room chimed in with their '_oh snaps'_ and other retorts. "I like that kid," he said.

Schue was 37 and married with a couple school-aged kids. He lived in NYC and was a Professor at Julliard.

Adam was 35, single (he mentioned as he smiled at Kurt—in front of _everyone_) and ran the club he owned with Schue in New York full-time.

In the midst of all the additional chitter chatter, Kurt ended up telling everyone that he was an interior decorator, though he neglected to admit that he had his own business. Business owners were seen as people with money, and people with money were seen as people who didn't need to win Big Brother. Finn told everyone that he was a high school football coach in Cincinnati, which was true, and Puck admitted to being an MMA fighter, to which Adam smiled, because he totally recognized him.

Julie came back on the screen after all the tension in the room had died down a bit. She was there to announce that it was time for the coaches to draft teams and then pick captains.

"The trick is, you _cannot _have two members of a pair on your squad," Julie informed them. "For instance, no coach can pick both Rachel and Marley."

Santana didn't seem thrilled about that. She definitely wanted Blaine to be on the same team as she was. That would at least keep the both of them safe if their captain won HoH.

Schue, Mercedes, Adam, and Mike took the front of the living room floor. They smiled at the HouseGuests and Mike rubbed his hands together as he scoped them out.

"Alright," Julie said. "Mercedes, you have choice number one. You may now pick your first player."

Mercedes smiled as she looked around the room of potential team members. She was thrilled that she couldn't pick Sam because he would have no right to approach her later asking why she didn't. "I'll go with Puck," she said, pointing at him and smiling. Puck stood up and slapped five with people as he went, hugging her before standing to her left.

"Next is Mike," Julie said.

Mike took a deep breath and looked around. His thinking was he would have one physical threat, so there'd be two of them, and then he'd try and pick people he thought were mentally capable of winning competitions. "My first choice will be Sam, Julie."

The room clapped and Santana sat back, praying that neither Schue nor Adam would pick her. She'd be bored to death having to talk game or even share a room with either of them. Their season of Big Brother was the least entertaining thing she'd ever witnessed in her life.

"Adam," Julie prompted.

Adam smiled at Kurt. "I've got to go with a guy who I think will be a great physical and mental player, Kurt."

Kurt wasn't shocked at all. It was probably evident to the whole house and it would soon be evident to America that this British dude wanted in his pants. Was he even supposed to be on Big Brother US? He was British, for crying out loud.

Kurt smiled and shook Adam's hand as he joined his side. Blaine watched the two of them.

Schue's first choice was Blaine, as promised, and Blaine hopped up and stood in front of the room, hoping that Schue's other choices would be good. Santana now knew that Schue wouldn't be able to choose her since he chose her partner, and she swore if Adam said her name she'd go lose her shit.

Luckily, she was drafted by Mercedes, along with Brittany. _Nice. _Maybe she could even get Puck to do her dirty work. He seemed gullible enough.

Mike's team consisted of Sam, Quinn, and Rachel. He seemed confident with his pickings.

Adam had Kurt, Kitty, and Tina. While they looked weak compared to all the Sams and the Pucks of the competition, Adam knew they'd be ok.

Last, Schue had chosen Blaine, Marley, and Finn. Blaine was happy that he had Kurt's brother on his side. Maybe that would result in an alliance with Kurt.

He wanted to get on Kurt's good side. They were sleeping together, after all…

-B-B-

The teams went to talk in private to figure out who the coaches would choose for team captain.

"I'll be perfect at endurance competitions," Kitty began. She looked at Adam who was listening closely, and Kurt pulled a few bottles of water out of the fridge for all of them as she continued. "I won't let you down, Adam. You need a player who has your back, right?"

Tina smiled at that. "Are you implying that Kurt and I won't have Adam's back?"

Kitty picked up the bottle of water and glared at her. "Tina. You'll basically do everything Mike tells you. Kurt, I'm sure you're sweet, but Finn has you in his back pocket—Mr. I Love My Brother More Than Anything, which means that Schue basically has an extra team member." Adam was smiling as Kitty turned back to face him. "Let me be captain. I can handle it. I can win Head of Household."

Kurt simply shrugged when Adam looked at him for some input. "Hey, she's got the game figured out, coach," he said. "If she wants it, give it to her."

Kurt didn't want to compete for HoH, anyway. That was one less target off his back.

"Fine," Adam said, sitting up and smiling. "Kitty is our captain."

Tina shook her head and smirked at Kurt. "Thanks for the water."

"No problem."

-B-B-

Schue wanted to spend some time with his players before making an assessment. He quickly discovered that he liked Finn a lot. The kid had some real leadership qualities and he seemed to know the game well. Blaine seemed to be a fan also, but Schue could tell that Finn wanted to be captain more. Blaine seemed more intent on glancing around at the other teams. Seemed like he'd be a key social player, and Schue respected that.

It was either that, or he was staring at Kurt again.

You couldn't get anything past Schue. He'd won a season, after all.

"Are you up to the challenge, Finn?"

Marley smiled. "I was going to say that Finn should be captain."

Blaine threw his hands over his heart, mocking hurt. "You wound me, Marley."

She giggled, pushing him playfully. Finn rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"I'm up for it, coach."

Schue smiled. "It looks like Adam chose Kitty and Mike chose Sam. I wonder what Mercedes is up to…"

Marley hummed. "I thought for sure that Adam would choose Kurt."

Blaine glanced into the kitchen where Adam's team was. "Why would you think that?"

Finn shook his head. "Because he's been drooling all over him since he walked in. the guy better check his self before he wrecks hisself."

"Himself," Blaine mumbled, looking back at them. "I doubt Kurt would be interested in him, anyway. He's sleeping with me, you know."

Schue smiled when Finn pushed him off the seat.

-B-B-

"I hope they have a competition where we can watch a movie," Rachel thought out loud. Quinn nodded her head, then smirked.

"We haven't even been in here for five hours and you're already thinking about watching a movie. How are you going to survive?"

Rachel shrugged. "How are you going to survive with your ex here?"

"I volunteered to come, you know," Quinn said. "We wanted to do this together."

"I wish I knew Mercedes would be here," Sam said. "You all got it good. They blindsided me."

Mike listened to the chatter of his teammates and sat up straight. "Well, Sam. I just need you to win this HoH so we can all be safe and I can make sure no one nominates my fiancé. Cool?"

Sam smiled. "I got it, boss. Don't worry—hey! Get out!"

Santana smirked and pretended to pick something up. "I was getting something. Sorry."

-B-B-

"Not sorry," she mumbled as she ran back to the room her team was in. Mercedes looked up from Brittany who was telling her a story she couldn't quite follow and smiled at Santana.

"What'd you get?"

"Adam chose Kitty—he really is an idiot," Santana said more to herself than anyone else. "Schue picked Finn, as we figured, and Mike chose Sam."

Puck rubbed his chin. "I'm willing to compete against those guys if you want me to, Cedes. I think I could take them out."

"Or," Santana cut in, "_I could._"

Mercedes bit her lip as she took a seat on someone's bed. "I'm listening."

"I know I can get HoH and guarantee our safety. For starters, Kitty is weak. If it's an endurance comp, she's dropping first."

Brittany sat up. "My friend is pretty strong. You'd be surprised."

Santana smiled. She'd forgotten Brittany was in the room. "Uh huh. Anyway, Sam would be my only competition."

Puck combed through his Mohawk as he looked at her. "Um, did you forget about Finn? That guy looks like a threat to me."

"That's the thing," Santana began. "He's strong, but my brother is on his team. All I have to do is tell him that he's safe, and that I'll keep Kurt safe if he lets me win HpH. That'll bring Finn and Kurt into our hands and we'll have a little partnership going."

Mercedes looked at her team. "That sounds like an alliance to me…"

Puck nodded. "I'd be ok with that. Just keep Quinn safe too."

Santana nodded. "We'll talk about who to nominate after I actually win. But it'd be great. There'd be no target on anyone's back but mine. We'll have Finn and Kurt in the occasion that they win an HoH… there's nothing to worry about.

Mercedes already knew who her captain was when Santana left the room in the middle of her pep talk to go spy on people. "Ok, Santana. You got it."

"Excellent," she replied deviously.

"But, you have to remember to play a smart game. I could smell your temper from the hallway before I even came into the house."

Puck smirked.

"I'm Latina. I'm not sure what you want me to do about it."

"Just play smart," Mercedes reminded her. "Now can we go get that HoH or what?"

-B-B-

The day was excruciatingly long. Blaine pulled on his sweatpants and walked over to his bed—well the bed he shared with Kurt. Their room was fucking crowded. They shared a room with 5 people and it was probably necessary because there were 16 HouseGuests and 12 beds, but _still_. This made Blaine actually miss his dorm.

Mike and Tina were already cuddled up in bed. There's was in the middle of the room. To the far end by the door was Kitty's, and Blaine wasn't looking forward to sharing a room with her. She was super opinionated, and he got annoyed quickly.

Blaine collapsed onto his bed and took a deep breath. He was so grateful that Santana won Head of Household. She and Finn actually came to an agreement when they were the last two hanging from the bars in their endurance competition that Santana would win and keep Finn and Kurt safe. Now, they were all hanging out, waiting for her HoH bedroom to be ready. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt in a while, but he assumed he was getting to know the other people around them. He'd do that too, but later.

"You ok, man?" Mike asked.

Blaine looked up from the bed and nodded. "I'm good, thanks. I need a nap. Haven't slept in a couple days. Way too excited for this."

Mike and Tina both smiled. "I hear that. I can honestly say this show has helped change my life for the better. Just remember to enjoy yourself, and not to do anything stupid because a few million people are watching."

Blaine smiled and nodded. He'd gotten that talk from his abuela. "Right."

The door opened and everyone looked up. Kurt and Kitty walked in—the girl still complaining about how hard the competition was as they entered.

"It'll take me a two hour shower to get all this paint out of my hair."

"Mhm," Kurt said, disinterested. He went right over to the bed with Blaine and smiled as he lie down. "Hey."

Blaine looked at him and smiled. "Sup."

"It's like 8 and you already look like you're about to conk out. At least stay up to see your sister's HoH room…"

Tina smiled. "I hope they have some pictures of the two of you together when you were little."

"Oh yes," Kurt teased, crawling up the bed and lying on the pillow. "That'd be great."

Blaine smiled. "I was a sexy kid. Don't waste your time waiting for embarrassing pictures of me."

"Uh huh."

Kitty sucked her teeth as she sat down. "I swear if someone stole my brush…"

Mike smiled. He didn't really miss the divas.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Kurt asked. "I'll wake you up when Santana gets the key to her room. She hasn't even been called into the Diary Room yet."

Blaine looked up at him, upside down from where he was. "You have to nap with me."

"But I'm not tired," Kurt told him. He looked down at Blaine's zigzag socks and smiled. "Those are… bright."

Blaine glanced down at them. "Oh. My ex-girlfriend bought them for me when we were together." he heard Mike and Tina whispering sweet nothings to one another and smiled a bit. "She cheated on me. The nerve."

Kurt pouted a little. "Maybe you should get rid of the socks?"

Blaine rolled over and crawled up the bed to join him. "Why would I want to do that? They're warm and comfy."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Seems like a shitty reminder of what happened when you have to think about her every time you look at them."

Blaine stared at Kurt and smiled. "Maybe. I don't know. I'm over her anyway."

Kurt nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Seeing someone new?"

"No," Blaine said quickly. "I'm single. What about you? Are you with Adam yet?"

Kurt laughed. "Stop it, Blaine."

Kitty left the room while complaining and Mike got up to follow her, probably to get food.

"I'm asking. You two have _Jeff and Jordan _written all over you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "For one, the guy is like over a decade older than me, and I'm not doing a showmance anyway."

Tina chimed in from where she sat. "That's what they all say, Kurt."

Blaine smirked. "Ditto."

"Well I'm not," Kurt told them. "I'm simply here to focus on my own game. The boys are hot here but meh, five hundred thousand dollars or a cute boy? What would you choose?"

Blaine rubbed his chin. "It depends."

"Liar," Kurt smiled.

"No, seriously. Because if you choose a guy who _won _the five hundred thousand dollars who was willing to be your bae then you win both."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You sound like Kitty."

"I'm just saying," Blaine said. "And I see you have a zigzag pattern on your cuff."

Kurt looked down at the leather around his wrist and nodded. "I could only bring one and this is my favorite so, here we are."

Blaine smiled. "You know what this means, right? I'm wearing zigzag socks and you're wearing zigzag accessories. We need to make an alliance."

Kurt smirked and shook his head. "How did you even come to that conclusion? Tina and I both think Mike has a nice ass but you don't see me aligning with her."

Tina laughed and rolled over in bed. "Ugh. You two are going to be annoying, aren't you?"

"Yes," Blaine said. He turned back to face Kurt. "We should name our alliance 'Team Zigzag'."

"That sounds stupid, and how am I supposed to take an alliance with you seriously when you keep threatening to evict me?"

Blaine shrugged. "You know I'm just messing with you, boo."

"_And, _you made this alliance up in front of Tina. No one does that."

"I'm telling everyone about Team Zigzag," she said without missing a beat.

Blaine smirked as he moved closer to Kurt. "I can't wait for the livefeeds to start. I'm going to get everyone to trend Team Zigzag and when we get out of here, they'll call our alliance legendary."

"Go to sleep," Kurt told him.

_**Finn, please stop that. **_

Kurt laughed. "Ha. Big Brother yelled at him for something before he yelled at me. Finn owes me ten bucks."

Blaine hummed. "I'll loan him the ten bucks out of the $500,000 I'll win in September."

Kurt tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. "You're cute."

Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes. "Ok, seriously. Nap with me."

He stared down at Blaine and bit his lip. "You sleep. I'll wake you up. I promise."

Blaine nodded. "Fine. But don't leave."

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Kurt if you leave I'm evicting you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and slid beneath the covers. "Whatever. Move over, idiot."


	2. Week One

**Team Zigzag**

A/N: :D. The response for this has been great, even from non-BB fans. So I thank you for that. Happy 12/3 :)

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up, the first thing he heard was a couple people whispering. He quickly closed his eyes again because there was a chance he was waking up in the middle of some game talk. Maybe he'd hear some alliances being formed or someone talking shit about the other house guests. But, as the whispering became clearer, Blaine realized what he heard wasn't beneficial to his game it all.<p>

Mike and Tina were whispering sweet nothings as they cuddled underneath the covers.

Blaine tried not to puke as he pushed the covers off of himself. He looked around the room and saw that it was only the three of them. Kitty's bed in the corner of the room was quite a mess—she'd barely unpacked but there were still clothes everywhere. This was only the _first _night. Mike and Tina were on their bed, and now they were looking at Blaine, trying to see if he'd actually woken up.

"You two are disgusting."

Mike laughed as he wrapped an arm around Tina. "Sorry, not sorry. Just because I'm stuck in this house with you bozos, it doesn't mean I'm going to do anything different with my wife."

Tina smiled and kissed his cheek. "We won't be doing _everything. _I apologize on behalf of the both of us, Blaine."

He pulled his socks up higher before moving to the end of the bed. "Ok. I respect the both of you and your marriage, but we're sharing a room. I don't want to wake up to any moaning—"

"Oh goodness," Tina laughed. Mike smirked and pulled her closer.

Blaine looked away from the couple and smiled. He may've been one of the younger people there at only 21 but he could understand the sentiment. Mike talked a lot about his wife on the last season of Big Brother, and now that she was here with him, he probably wanted to take advantage of that. But still…

Wait a minute. Where was Kurt?

Tina smiled at the way Blaine's face changed. "If you're wondering where the other Zigzag twin went, Finn came in here and asked for food so he went to cook, but then everyone ended up wanting food so. Yeah. He's been occupied."

Blaine nodded to Tina and stood up, sliding his feet into his favorite pair of red slippers. "That's cool. But I wasn't wondering…"

Tina smiled. "Oh? Alright. My bad then."

Back to these slippers…. They were fuzzy and Santana actually bought them for herself but Blaine wore them to answer the door for the UPS man once and never looked back. "I guess I'll go out there and mingle with everyone." He reached into his pocket and sighed when he realized that his cell phone wasn't in there. Of course it wasn't. He was on Big Brother. "How long was I out for?"

Mike answered, "About an hour and a half."

Blaine wondered if he'd be able to take a shower anytime soon as he left the room. Maybe he'd just wait for Santana to get her Head of Household bedroom and use her bathroom. He walked past the Diary Room and saw the occupied light on, wondering if Santana was in there now. Hopefully she was getting her HOH bedroom key. If that was the case, he'd just use her bathroom.

Mike looked at his wife after Blaine had left and gave her a questioning look. "Zigzag twin?"

Tina smiled. "They're cuties. Don't worry about it."

The backyard hadn't been opened yet so there were a bunch of people hanging out in the living room. Blaine gave a friendly nod to Puck and Sam who sat with Brittany, Marley, and Rachel. The group waved at him in return.

"We were just calling you this season's Zach Rance," Rachel teased as Blaine scratched through his curly hair. "You're going to sleep all day and party all night, aren't you?"

"Well no one could be Zach," Blaine said with a smile. While he didn't know these people really well, he was hopeful that this playfulness would continue for a while. The viewers would probably hate a harmonious house without any drama but so far, this was pretty cool. He looked up and saw Kurt in the kitchen with Finn, Schue, Mercedes, and Adam after the five of them laughed, but brought himself back to his own conversation. "I don't plan to sleep that much anyway. Today was a long day with all the twists and what not."

"Let me ask you a question, bro. You're from LA right?"

Blaine nodded to Sam, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. "I am…"

"Have you ever been to Bare Elegance?" Sam asked. Marley rolled her eyes away and looked down at the carpet, obviously annoyed by the topic.

"The strip club?" Blaine gave them a weird look as he asked it. "Do I want to know what the hell this conversation is about?"

Puck smirked as he looked down at his soda bottle. "Sam here is a perv."

"I'm just telling everyone what my birthday party was like but no one has been there! It's a great club and the ladies are beautiful. That's all I'm saying."

Blaine smiled but he hoped it didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt. Part of him had to wonder was this the place Sam was at when he was out cheating on Mercedes who was just a few feet away. "Well I just turned 21 not long ago so, no. I haven't gotten the chance to go there."

"Wow. You're a baby."

"I'm 18," Marley said. "We may be young, but Blaine and I are both adults."

"I'm not sure I believe you're 18…" Puck stared at her.

Marley smirked. "Don't start. I'm going to be playing a very honest game."

"Bare Elegance isn't really my scene," Blaine responded. He watched Brittany start to yawn as she sprawled out beside him on the sofa. "No disrespect to you and what you're in to… I'm sure your party was amazing—"

"Do you not like looking at lady parts?" Brittany asked. "It's not so bad. They're actually quite nice…"

"You can't just ask someone that," Rachel told her, though she looked at Blaine for an answer. They hadn't been in the Big Brother House for long but there were already questions and rumors surrounding certain people… Blaine being one of them.

"Lady parts are fine," Blaine answered quickly. "I just don't hang out in strip clubs. I start my senior year soon so I'm all work, no play."

"Besides surfing," Marley told him.

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Besides surfing."

Puck and Sam nodded, though it was clear to see there were things going through their mind. Blaine was grateful for Rachel starting up a new conversation and Kitty walking over being Kitty, because with their help he was able to get up and walk towards the kitchen.

Kurt laughed at something Mercedes said as she _argued _with Schue. The two of them were having a conversation about who was the greater Big Brother winner, and while Blaine was a fan of them both, he didn't want this to be a reoccurring topic in the house. This was a brand new season and if he had anything to say about it, neither of them would be winning again.

"Good morning," Finn said sarcastically after swallowing his food (_thank God_). Blaine chuckled a bit and gave his team captain a high-5, then slapping 5 with Schue.

"Hello everyone."

Kurt smiled at him as he adjusted the temperature of the stove. "I made tacos!"

"It smells great," Blaine said, leaning against the counter and watching Adam chime in to Schue and Mercedes' conversation. "I asked you not to leave me though. Now I'm going to tell everyone I want you evicted."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he grabbed a plate for Blaine and handed it to him. "You're a cute kid but I'd rather not watch you sleep for almost two hours. It's creepy, and I don't want to be remembered as the dude from Big Brother that stared at people as they slept."

Blaine smiled as he went to get a couple tortillas. Mercedes gave a dramatic sigh at something Schue said and Finn laughed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. It was then that Blaine noticed Adam staring at him and Kurt, and he glared back, wondering if this guy had a problem.

"Chicken or beef?"

Blaine turned to face Kurt and smiled. "Oh. Um, beef I guess."

Kurt nodded and put a scoop of the beef filling in the middle of each tortilla.

"And I'm not a kid, just so we're clear about that."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "The cheese and salsa and stuff is over there." Blaine walked over to it as Kurt turned off the stove. "And I didn't mean anything by that, just so we're clear about _that_."

Blaine moved over to the counter and prepared his tacos, nodding to Kurt as he reached for the guac. "Alright. We're clear."

"Good," Kurt smiled as Sam walked over and looked in the fridge, screaming something to someone in the living room as he did so. "I would hate be caught sleeping with a kid on national television. That's all kinds of fucked up."

Blaine stopped making his taco to laugh and ended up tossing shredded cheese at Kurt. He dodged it and stuck his tongue out. "Punk."

"I'm not cleaning that up," Kurt sang with a smirk. Blaine looked down at his food and took a bite, and that's when Finn glanced over at the two of them together.

"Who wants to see my HOH bedroom?!"

Everyone turned around and there were cheers as Santana stepped out of the Diary Room. She spun the string around her finger that housed the key and did a little shimmy. Quinn ran from out the bathroom and Rachel popped up with Kitty, following Santana over to the staircase. Mercedes smiled as Adam rolled his eyes at all the squealing. "Welcome back, Crawford. I'm going to check out her room so I'll catch you later."

"I'm coming with you," Kurt left his plate on the counter and skipped over to the now growing group. Blaine watched him go off before taking a huge bite out of his taco and Adam watched him curiously for a moment. Mike and Tina ran out—_fully clothed, thank goodness_—and Blaine took another bite as they joined the rest of the crew on their way up to the second floor.

"Aren't you going to see your sister's HOH room?" Adam asked him. "They probably have pictures of the both of you up there."

Blaine finished his first taco and nodded. Honestly, he really didn't want to be in a conversation with this guy at all. It wasn't that he didn't like Adam because he thought he was cool, but something rubbed him the wrong way. Still, not speaking to him or being standoffish instead of at least amicable could stir the pot early on and he didn't want to be up for eviction if Adam ever got power, all over something petty. "Tana never let me eat in her room back home so I know better than to try here, that's all."

Adam laughed and nodded as he stood up from the kitchen island. They were the only two not upstairs in the HOH room and Blaine figured that they'd be getting some TV time because of it. He wondered how Production would try and spend their _relationship. _"Well," Adam began, "I'm going to go on up. See you there."

Blaine picked up his second taco and nodded to him. "See you in a bit."

-B-B-

"This. Is. Amazing." Kurt said, looking around the HOH bedroom. People were gathered around the framed photos of Santana and her family but right now, he couldn't stop looking at the décor. There was a piano in the corner of the room, burgundy colored rugs, a caramel colored sofa and two love seats, the hugest bed he'd ever seen, and a gorgeous chandelier in the center of the room. That bed was so big though, and Kurt was a bit jealous now that he realized Santana would be sleeping on that and he'd be fighting for space with her younger brother.

"Holy shit. Can I have a Fruit Roll-Up?"

Of course Finn was in her gift basket.

"Go ahead," Santana answered, smiling as she read through her letter. "They did such a good job with this, I love it."

"These flowers are beautiful," said Quinn, wandering around the room pretty much like Kurt was doing on the other end. Schue folded his arms and sat down on the sofa with Sam.

"The HOH room during my season wasn't this grand. They spoil you young kids."

Adam couldn't help but agree with his friend.

"I'm sorry they don't have a Big Brother – Senior Citizen Edition, but don't come and rain on our parade," Quinn told him.

As the group laughed and people cooed over Santana's baby photos, Kurt picked up a framed photo of little Santana and Blaine on their scooters and smiled. Blaine was crying for some reason, and by the grin on his sister's face it wasn't hard to assume that she'd done something to him before the picture was taken.

"She made me drop my ice cream," he whispered, reaching over Kurt's shoulder and pointing to the melting scoop on the cement behind them. Kurt was startled a bit by the closeness of his proximity, but smiled as he turned to face him.

"You both were very adorable."

"Were?" Santana asked, walking over and shaking her head at the picture. "We're still gorgeous."

Blaine took some Pringles from his sister's basket. "You tell him, girl."

"Don't eat all my food, enano."

"Cállate," Blaine responded, opening the top and removing some chips. Kurt smiled at the both of them before looking back down at the photo.

"THERE'S A JACUZZI!"

"AND THE FISH ARE IN HERE! LET'S FEED THEM!"

Rachel and Marley both looked like they were going to break from smiling so widely. Brittany and Kitty walked into the other room behind Adam and Schue—both of whom were walking and complaining about how over the top all of this was. Kurt placed the photo down and walked in with Finn.

Over the top seemed about right. Kurt had half a mind to _never _leave this room. Suddenly, the idea of sharing that shower downstairs with 15 people didn't seem so appealing now that he got to look at this bathtub and the Jacuzzi in the corner of the room.

"Let's name the fish." Brittany said.

"Read your letter," Puck told Santana.

"It's really short," Santana held the paper up and Blaine walked in behind the group, looking over her shoulder. "It's from abuela. She said _Santana, Congratulations on your HOH win. Even though I don't know what HOH stands for, your parents say it's a good thing and I'm proud of you. Continue to do well and watch over el príncipe, Blaine. I don't want to see either of you being bad on television and I mean it. Te amo, la nieta. _That's it."

"Awww," was the general consensus. Kurt smiled. Even though Santana seemed like a bit of a bad ass, she appeared to have a soft spot for her family. Chatter continued on, but eventually people started to wind down.

"We're going back to bed. Congrats again, Santana."

She nodded to Mike and Tina and gave a short wave. "Thanks. See you in the morning."

"Your bed is like fifty feet long and I think I should sleep in here tonight."

Santana rolled her eyes at Blaine and walked back into the main bedroom, not even giving him a response. Kurt laughed, taking one of the sour cream & onion Pringles. "That's what you get for trying to leave me alone on that cot downstairs."

"I would've brought you with me. Team Zigzag forever…"

Kurt laughed and walked off behind Santana. Sam walked out of the bedroom with Quinn, Brittany, and Kitty, and Santana seemed happy that people were leaving. Kurt wrapped his sweater around himself and smiled as he looked around the room.

"You know this is all mine next week."

Adam smirked as he moved over to his side. "That's where you're wrong, young man."

"You should be supporting me. I'm on your team and I'd been keeping you safe if I won HOH… Besides, you know you and the other veterans already have a target on your backs."

"True." Adam smiled as he looked him up and down. "Are you cold, mate?"

Kurt made a face and shook his head no. "I'm good."

Santana plopped down on her huge bed and watched the two of them before looking around the room. This shit wasn't about to happen. There was a congregation of people giggling in the bathroom and having a grand ol' time in _her _HOH room. Honestly, she wanted these people to get to stepping. But as she moved her eyes away from dopey Finn making Rachel laugh by more than likely saying something stupid, her eyes found her younger brother. She loved Blaine just like they were blood related, and they were if you left it to her to tell it, and that meant that she knew him very well. She knew this face really well.

Somebody was _jealous_.

This was going to be fun.

Blaine put the top on his Pringles as he looked over at Kurt and Adam talking. Marley walked by and distracted him for a moment and he snapped back into it, looking away and walking over to his sister. She was smiling at him and that made him change his mind, but it was too late.

"Ven aquí, enano."

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked over, sitting down on the bed. Santana smiled at him when she saw the slippers he was wearing and rubbed her brother's arm. "Chill out for a bit, I need to talk to you," she said that part at a normal level but raised her voice for the rest, "AFTER EVERYONE LEAVES…"

Kurt turned around from his conversation with Adam as the man laughed. Finn quickly went over to the basket and took another pack of candy before saying goodnight and leaving the room. Adam let the girls walk by first before smiling at Santana and Blaine.

"Is it okay if I talk with you in the morning?" he asked. Santana looked at him and nodded.

"I've got no problem with that. Night."

He smiled some more. Kurt noticed that Adam smiled a lot. "Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine was fixing his zigzag socks but politely replied goodnight. Kurt told him he'd be out in a minute before turning to Santana.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for sharing your HOH room with us and I apologize for my brother and his appetite. I swear I raised him better than this."

Santana laughed as she laid back on the bed. "Finn is cool. Don't worry about it."

Kurt looked at Blaine who seemed a bit quieter than usual, but he honestly didn't know him so that probably didn't mean much. "If Blaine tries to convince you to put me up for eviction, don't listen to him."

Blaine started laughing and Kurt smiled at him before turning to leave. Before he could get out the door, Santana spoke again.

"I'd probably evict Blaine before I would you. I hear you can cook."

Kurt winked at her, laughing when Blaine tried to kick his sister off the huge ass bed. "Have a goodnight guys."

"I'll be down in a bit," Blaine said before lying back on the bed. Kurt eventually left but not after sending a smile Blaine's way that made Santana roll her eyes. These two were obvious. "Goodnight Kurt."

Both siblings were quiet for quite some time. Santana and Blaine weren't the types to have to fill every moment with words. His sister reached for the remote and looked at the monitor, focusing the cameras on the living room. She observed who was with whom and took mental notes.

Mercedes was gathered around Schue and Puck. She seemed to usually be around people that weren't Sam. But who could blame her? Sam didn't even cheat on Santana but she still didn't want to be around him. He seemed like a huge douche bag—good looks or not. The TV viewers would probably go crazy for him and whichever one of these girls he ended up lying in bed with but Santana honestly didn't give a crap. Santana did however like Mercedes, and she was very happy to be on her team for the time being. She switched cameras again. Kurt was on the sofa with Finn, Kitty, Adam, and Rachel. They looked to be talking, probably getting to know one another better. Mike and Tina were in the bedrooms so they were missing, and the few others must've been somewhere else not on camera.

Santana wondered if it was too early for people to be talking game. Did she have to worry? This was $500,000 on the line. She had the most power in the first week and there was no way she wanted to waste it.

"What do you think happens tomorrow?" Blaine questioned, looking up at the monitor too.

Santana sighed. "Ugh. Probably the Have Have-Not competition. Your ass better not be a Have-Not because I don't want to hear any complaining, enano."

Blaine smiled. "Well may I ask do you know who you're nominating for eviction yet, diabla?"

Santana shrugged. "I need to talk about it with Mercedes and the rest of the team first. Maybe get Finn's opinion as well."

"Hm," Blaine looked away from the TV screen and over at his sister. "Well to be honest with you I think we should get rid of the veterans as soon as we can. They know this game well."

"Adam, you mean?"

Blaine rolled over. "Adam first. If not him, Mike. But Adam is a good player and I don't—"

"You don't like the way he looks at Kurt?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Estás loca."

"Just thought I'd mention it because you two seem to be pretty close. Sleeping together and all that."

Blaine smiled as he stared up at the ceiling. "I have to keep him close. Not only are we sharing a room and a freaking bed, but you're forming some sort of alliance with his brother. It'd be good for _our _game." He turned and looked at her, but Santana still watched the monitor. "Besides, a lot can happen over the course of the summer."

Santana smiled and closed her eyes. "Uh huh. All I know is I sure hope they open the backyard up after the competition. I need to work out and swim in the pool and be in bikinis—"

"You're changing the conversation." Blaine stared at her. "I'm serious about everything I said. Kurt's cool and Adam's cool but I'm just trying to play smart."

"Does anyone know?"

"Know what?"

Santana looked up at the cameras and then didn't answer. Blaine sat up and reached for one of his sister's stuffed animals that the DR gave her. He knew she wouldn't 'out' him before he could say anything about it, and as soon as this left his lips it'd be on TV and all over the internet—at least when it aired—but that didn't matter right now. As long as no one in the house knew… it could potentially hurt his social game with the girls and especially with the guys. "I told him my ex-girlfriend gave me these socks."

Santana looked over at her little brother and laughed. "You? Ex-girlfriend? He believed that?"

Blaine folded his arms. "Well it isn't like I'm a flaming homosexual."

"Just," Santana sighed and shook her head. "Just be careful. Don't fall for someone at the same time you're going to lie to him to try and earn some money. As a matter of fact, don't fall for anyone in here anyway."

Blaine was quiet.

"You do know that Kurt and Adam are on the same team. He could be using your little crush to play you like a fiddle."

He listened to what his sister said and nodded, rubbing his face. "Yeah… you're right. I'm just hanging out and getting to know everyone now anyway. It's nothing serious."

There was another sigh but Santana shrugged and wiped her hands of the situation. Blaine wanted to tell her to relax but he knew there was no use. She wouldn't let this go. "Alright, baby bro. You can get out my room and on your way, do a favor for me? Send Kitty up. I need to see where she "

Blaine wasn't a fan of being kicked out, but he wanted more tacos anyway. "Fine. You can totally keep her by the way."

"Just send her up and try not to pop a boner around your new friend Porcelain."

Blaine smirked as he left the room.

-B-B-

The time had finally come. It was day four and they were two competitions in—the Have Have-Not competitions had ended a couple days prior and Mike, Brittany, Mercedes, and Marley were the four unlucky folks who had to go the week without any hot water, sleeping in the Have-Not bedroom—a room that didn't even have _beds _but instead lawn chairs—and had to eat slop. Kurt felt bad for them… he didn't know how he was going to survive that week if it ever came for him. He hoped it wouldn't. But it was better them than him.

Anyway, the time had _finally _come. The backyard was open to them. They could go outside and frolic, play pool, work out on the aerobics and cardio machines, and swim in the pool. Kurt stepped out, adjusting his swim trunks and putting on his shades. His body may not have been anything like Mike or Sam's, but it wasn't bad at all. He got a couple looks from the girls—Santana winked at him as she tanned on the side of the house with Brittany, and Adam bit his lip and smiled as per usual when Kurt entered. Puck smirked at him and gave a head nod.

"Come play pool, Kurt."

Kurt looked away from Schue chatting with Finn and Kitty before nodding and walking over. "I may be a little rusty, it's been a while."

Puck nodded, drinking a bit from his water. "It's cool. Even if you weren't you wouldn't be on my level."

Kurt chuckled, picking up a cue stick. He grabbed the triangle and handed it to Puck.

**Blaine. Mercedes. Stop singing. **

Kurt smiled at Big Brother's warning as he looked out around the yard. Tina was dancing in the corner with Marley and Mike watching, all of them cackling. Sam was running on the treadmill. Santana was smiling at something Brittany was saying to her. Everyone seemed to be happy. It was good.

"You can break if you'd like, Mr. New York."

"Gladly," Kurt placed the cue ball down on the table and bit his lip as he hit it. When a couple striped balls went in, he smiled. "I guess I'm striped."

Puck swallowed his water, about to speak when Big Brother cut in.

**Blaine. Stop singing. **

After the second shot, Kurt smiled even though he didn't sink a ball in. He turned to look back in the house through the sliding glass doors and could see Blaine looking dejected and shook his head. "So do you mind if I asked why you decided to do Big Brother?" Kurt asked. "Did Quinn apply for the show first and then you signed on or have you always wanted to do it?"

Puck took his shot and watched as a solid ball went into the corner pocket. He walked around the side of the table and shrugged. "You know, honestly I watched the show here and there. I've never been a diehard like yourself or your brother…Finn seems like he breathes this game."

Kurt didn't know whether or not he should comment on that. Finn would always be a threat to these people—he was big and athletic and a lovable guy. He wanted to keep the both of them safe for as long as he could.

Was he singing a different tune now that he'd actually entered the Big Brother house and gotten to spend some time with these people? Yes. Maybe. But now this all felt real. He wasn't afraid anymore. Kurt felt like he could actually win this.

**Blaine. Stop that. **

"Oh my god, Santana get your brother to shut up or I'm killing him," Kitty shouted from across the yard. Santana sat up on the beach chair and glanced back at her. She opened her mouth to retort, looked at Brittany, and then closed her mouth. Everyone was waiting for some snappy comeback, but nothing happened. Kurt was honestly shocked.

"I'll go get him," Kurt said to Puck. "Be right back."

Puck nodded. "I'll just be here cheating until you get back."

Kurt chuckled as he opened the doors and went inside. Mercedes was cracking up laughing and Blaine was in his fuzzy slippers, navy blue jeans, and a white pullover hoodie—a white pullover hoodie that Kurt was sure belonged to him. Rachel sat on the sofa, watching him perform with a smile, and Quinn laid her head in Mercedes' lap; her eyes glowing as Blaine entertained the girls.

"It was probably the greatest concert of all time and I'm not even lying to you."

Kurt crossed his arms as he snuck up behind him. "You have a mob of angry HouseGuests in the backyard wanting me to return with your head if Big Brother has to ask you to shut up again."

Blaine turned around and smirked when he saw Kurt standing there.

"And that's definitely my sweater you're wearing."

Mercedes smiled at the two of them. "You guys are adorable."

"_I_ am adorable," Blaine said, looking back at her. "Him, not so much."

Kurt pinched him in the back before walking off. "That's not what you were saying last night…"

Rachel and Quinn clapped as Mercedes wolf whistled. Blaine felt himself blush before he excused himself, walking off to follow after Kurt. "I need to handle this, ladies."

"Handle that," Quinn shouted after him, laughing to herself when Rachel said louder than she may have intended to that Kurt and Blaine were totally gonna do it this summer.

Blaine walked outside and slid the doors closed behind him. He put his hood up and walked over to the pool table, slapping five with Puck. Adam looked over at them as Kitty went to sit beside her leader.

"I guess it's fine that Santana didn't go get her puppet. I mean, his boyfriend went running after him."

Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked over at Kitty. She smiled and chuckled a bit as everyone turned to her—Santana sitting up again. "Oh guys, it's just a joke. Relax."

Adam shook his head.

"If you have a problem with me then you can come to me about it. There's no need to drag my sister or Kurt into this," Blaine spoke clearly so that everyone could hear him. "And that goes for all of you."

"Personally I think that none of this is your business, Kitty," Kurt told her. Puck shook his head, not wanting there to be any drama _this _early on. "Honestly, you're just looking to create a problem where there isn't one—"

"I'm just pointing out the fact that you spend more time with Blaine as opposed to the members of your team, _Kurt_. We've been here for a while now and it's clear to see where your loyalties lie."

Santana stood up, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her towel. "Well now that my afternoon has been ruined, I'm heading inside. Bye people."

"I'm almost 100% certain that you're working with Finn and Kurt anyway, Santana. You can run from the truth all you want but this much is obvious."

"Oh my god," Blaine lowered the hood and started to walk over to where Adam and Kitty were. Finn approached also, hoping that this wasn't going to blow up.

"Do you think this is a good idea running your mouth like this a day before nominations?" Finn asked her. Adam put his arm on her shoulder.

"Calm down a bit…"

"I'm just saying," Kitty shrugged. "I may as well lay it all out there for those of you who are going to let them coast into the final four… Santana and Finn started making deals on day one since the HOH competition for crying out loud."

"The HOH competition that you couldn't last 5 minutes in," Santana said, sounding bored. "I'm not about to stand here and let you talk shit just because you're bored—"

"I love your swimsuit," Brittany said in awe, looking at Santana's bikini. They all turned their attention to her for a moment before Schue shook his head and looked away.

"Basically, I'm cutting this conversation short because I feel like there are more important things to worry about than you," Santana continued. "So, is there anyone else out here who would like to nominate themselves to be on the block? Come on. Make my job easier."

Sam stepped off of the treadmill and turned around to face everyone else. "Good idea. Put up the one person who isn't afraid to stand up to you..."

Santana smiled at Sam. "Thank you both for giving me very little to think about. I'll be in my room. Goodbye."

Blaine smiled at Kitty and Adam before taking a few steps back. Kurt watched the siblings go inside and the sound of Puck hitting the 8-ball knocked him out of his reverie.

"She can put me up, but I'm not going home. There's still the Power of Veto competition," Kitty said to anyone who would listen. "And I'm not afraid to gun for any of them."

Mike shook his head and walked into the house. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

Puck crushed his empty water bottle. "Kurt, we'll finish this game when there's no one out here to kill everyone's vibe. I'm going into the rooms."

Kurt nodded as Finn walked over, gesturing inside.

"That's right," Kitty said, watching them retreat. "Go ahead, Kurt. Once again, neglect your _actual _teammates." She turned to look at Adam and smiled. "There. I said exactly what you were afraid to say. Well, maybe not everything."

Brittany glanced around and then looked at her friend. "So… what're you guys talking about?"

Kitty rolled her eyes.

Finn led the way up the steps to the HOH bedroom, Kurt following behind him. He knew this wouldn't look great after Kitty just announced that all of them were in an alliance together—him and Finn heading up to talk alone with Blaine and Santana, but right now he didn't care. Right now, they needed to figure out what they were going to do.

Finn rang the doorbell on the HOH room and it was quickly opened. Blaine smiled at them and then went over to the sofa. Finn gave a shy smile as he entered and joined Blaine on the couch, looking up at the TV to see what was going on downstairs. He wanted to know if people were whispering and saying things yet—it'd be happening soon, he knew, and there'd be an alliance of people _against _them.

"I'm sorry about all of that," Kurt said, sitting down on Santana's bed with her. "I didn't … expect any of that. Not in the first week."

Santana kicked back on her bed and crossed her legs. "That girl's an ass. If I didn't want to bang her best friend I'd put them both up tomorrow."

Finn licked his lips, because that mental image was a wee bit hot. Kurt glared at him until he began to focus again.

"And I know you two are just friends," Santana continued. "But honestly, we can't let your friendship mess up all of our games."

Blaine stared across the room to one of the pictures the DR gave his sister. "So what… everyone else can be friends…? Quinn and Mercedes, hell, Sam and Rachel, but when I hang out with Kurt it's an issue?"

Kurt shook his head. All of this was childish. It was the first fucking week. Finn was stiff for a moment but eventually spoke up. "What do you mean Sam and Rachel?"

Blaine made a hand gesture as if it was the most obvious thing. "They're always talking in the Jazz room… I mean it isn't any different from how I act with Kurt but—"

Santana scoffed and Kurt stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You two look at each other like… like I don't know." She sat up and glanced to the monitor. "And I'm telling you this because if I notice it, then everyone else definitely has. And I'm sure they're talking about it now. I know you're just friends, don't get me wrong," she added for the sake of not outing her brother, even though it seemed like he was showing his true colors. "But to everyone else, they're looking for a reason to want you both out. You're giving it to them."

Kurt turned to look at his brother who was nodding. Blaine simply shook his head. "It only matters because Kitty wants to kiss Adam's ass. I'm not having it." He stood up and put his hands in the pockets of Kurt's hoodie he wore. "Let me use your shower please."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't jerk off in there." Santana rolled over in the bed and grabbed the CD player. "Would anyone like to join me in listening to Taylor Swift's new album?"

Blaine walked off into the HOH bathroom. Finn scrunched his face up and shook his head no. "I'll pass. But before we do that…"

Kurt crawled into the bed and took the other earbud. He wasn't too cute for some T-Swift.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

Finn sat back and folded his arms. "Who do you think you're going to nominate for eviction? I think that Kitty would be a great choice, of course, but next to her?"

Santana looked at Kurt. She had an idea about who to put up, but she didn't know if it was a good idea. "What do you think?"

Kurt bit his lip in thought. "I think Kitty needs to go up. There's a 95% chance that she won't win the Veto. And next to her… Sam seems like he'll be a pain in the ass, and Mercedes definitely doesn't seem to want her around."

Santana hummed. "I was thinking either Sam or Mike. They're on the same team and they're both strong."

Finn shook his head no. "Mike is cool right now."

"Because he doesn't want to be nominated," Santana told him. "Of course he's cool. But next week, if he does get that power, I'm pretty sure he's coming for my head."

Kurt adjusted the earbud as he nodded. She did have a point. "I think that what we do is go for Sam. He doesn't seem to have any heavy alliance right now. I don't think that Mike is that loyal to him."

Blaine started singing from the bathroom and Santana shouted for him to shut up. Kurt smiled. He sounded nice… "Well we will see. I don't know just yet."

Finn nodded. "Yeah. So, do you have any candy left?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

-B-B-

The one thing that was hard to adjust to was this whole sleeping in the pitch black darkness thing. Kurt was used to having some background noise and light on when he was going to sleep—the news, BET, any freaking thing would do. All that the quiet did was make his mind wander and he didn't want to think about Big Brother and game strategy 24/7.

The light came on and in walked Blaine. He was tippy-toeing around the beds, trying to stay quiet. Kitty was asleep, as was Mike—alone since his wife was in the Have-Not room. It had to be 2 am at this point, Kurt thought to himself, and Blaine had been out hanging with the others. He'd been spending a lot of time with Marley now, and Marley hadn't been complaining about missing her boyfriend as much since Blaine started spending time with her. Kurt didn't know if it was a game move or not—hell, maybe Blaine hanging out with _him _was a game move, but he didn't think about it too much. It wasn't that serious. He was safe this week, as was Finn, and that was what was most important.

"Why are you still up?" Blaine asked as he looked around the messy room for his pajama pants. Kurt's stuff was the only neatly packed area. Blaine had let the messy bug get to him. Usually, Kurt would straighten up the room for his roommates, mostly for his own sanity, but he hadn't felt up to it tonight. "Did you miss me or nah?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. I couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Because you missed me." Blaine stepped out of his floral shorts and looked at Kurt, smiling as he did so. "You're wearing my shirt to sleep in, aren't you?"

The shirt was green with a huge pink 'B' on it. Kurt thought it was corny, but it was also very comfortable. Comfort was important when trying to sleep with Blaine. He tended to be all over the place at times. "Well you were wearing my hoodie yesterday."

"So."

Kurt smiled. "This relationship is a two-way street."

Blaine stepped into his pajama pants and took another few seconds to look at his friend. The sight really made him want to smile and he almost did before going to turn off the light. Once it was pitch black again, Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ouch!"

Kurt smirked, knowing Blaine stumped his toe. He did that at least once a day. "You're going to be black and blue, young man."

The bed sunk due to Blaine's weight and he smiled as he moved in close behind Kurt. "I only do it to make you laugh. I know my pain is funny to you."

"Nonsense."

"Mhm," he scratched his chin and ruffled his curly hair. "So today wasn't too bad, huh?"

Kurt chuckled. "Well if you think Kitty cursing your sister out at the nomination ceremony was fun then, I guess so. I thought it was tasteless."

Blaine shook his head. "I really hope I get to play in the Veto comp."

"You and me both."

"Yeah," Blaine opened his eyes, but with the total darkness he saw absolutely nothing. "So. Are you sleeping?"

Kurt smiled. "Not quite…"

"Oh." When Blaine heard laughing, he smiled himself. "What's so amusing?"

Kurt shook his head, not even flinching when he felt an arm drape across his hip. Blaine tended to do this sometime in his sleep, so he'd grown accustomed to it. "Nothing. I just get the idea I won't be getting much sleep."

Blaine bit his lip, smirking. "Oh? So what did you have in mind that we could do instead?"

"You're a pig."

Blaine laughed before rolling over onto his back. After spending hours out there with Marley, listening her talk about all the drama in her senior year and about how her boyfriend didn't want her to do this show, he was ready for … _this. _He was starting to like this a lot. Like, _a lot _a lot. "I was talking about how we could play a game or something… you know. Truth or Dare."

Kurt shook his head no. "You're lying."

**Kurt. Please move your microphone higher.**

"Shit," Kurt lifted it a bit. "Now everyone will know I'm talking to someone, and I'm sure they'll guess it's you. Just what we need."

Blaine undid Kurt's mic and put it in between them. "Everyone's asleep. There. That'll do."

Kurt smiled. "You're a genius. Thanks. Closing my eyes now."

They fell quiet for several minutes and Blaine spoke before Kurt could actually start to fall asleep. "I lied to you before, you know."

"Hm?" Kurt asked—the sleep heavy in his hum. "What do you mean?"

Blaine cleared his throat before speaking silently. "I mean… I told you my ex-girlfriend gave me my zigzag socks but I don't have an ex-girlfriend. I'll never have an ex-girlfriend."

Kurt's eyes opened as the words hit him. They kind of hit him like a freight train. People had been asking him for a while if Blaine was into guys and he'd been saying no… he was just someone who was very comfortable with himself. But now… "So…"

"My ex-boyfriend gave me them. I'm gay. I just… I don't know why I didn't want people to know but I thought for game purposes it'd be best if I kept that to myself."

Kurt stayed quiet.

"I know it's really low of me not to be open with everyone but—"

"No," Kurt said quickly. "You don't owe us anything. I mean, it would've been nice to know earlier but it's your life and your decision, you know? I'd never want you to be out if you didn't want to be out. I've been there."

Blaine licked his lips. "Yeah."

Kurt hoped that everyone in the room wouldn't wake up due to how hard his heart was beating. _Relax, _he thought, _the guy is gay. That doesn't mean anything. We're on this show playing for a shit load of money. He might be using this as a tactic, after all. But he wouldn't…_

"Are you asleep?"

Kurt laughed again, shaking his head of his thoughts. "I'm not asleep, Blaine. Who can sleep with you yapping your gums?"

Blaine nodded. That much was true. "Fine. I'll shut up. But I'm good at cuddling if you want. It'll help us sleep…"

Kurt turned onto his back too and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Hm."

"I just don't want people getting ideas. That's all."

"Yeah I guess. Did you know that you snore?"

"I do not," Kurt shoved Blaine and smirked when the boy said _owie_. "Bum."

Blaine slid closer to him and turned onto his side, resting his arm over Kurt's waist again.

"Will you get me some water?"

Blaine nodded and got up. "Yeah. Hold on."

Kurt watched his figure move in the darkness. "Thank you."

Blaine was gone for about two minutes, and it was the longest two minutes of Kurt's life. This was starting to feel an awful lot like the start of a showmance and he did _NOT _come here for a showmance. Showmances ruined people's game. Showmances could actually crush relationships that had the potential to be great friendships. Kurt didn't want that at all. And there was the 'what if' –what if Blaine was stringing him along? What if this was a joke and he was really aligned with Marley or some of the others? Could Santana have put him up to it?

Fuck, now Kurt was paranoid. The paranoid players were the most annoying.

Blaine walked back into the room with a glass of water, turning the lights on dim. He smiled at Kurt and sat on the edge of the bed. "Here you go."

"Nice and cold," Kurt said before drinking the better half of it. Blaine waited until he was done to put it on the dresser and then hurried to turn the lights off completely. Kurt moved aside to make space for him.

"Ok seriously. Go to sleep now. I give you permission."

Kurt smiled and didn't even fight Blaine when he felt an arm going over him. "You have to wake up before anyone can see … this. You know that?"

"See what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "You're kind of pulling me into your body right now, Blaine."

"Am I?"

"Yes," Kurt told him. "It's not that I don't like it… but you know how people feel about our friendship."

Blaine nodded, dragging his arm back to himself. "You know what, you're absolutely right. So, I've been thinking, and I think I want a zigzag cuff too."

"Go to sleep."

Blaine laughed. "Fine. And thank you."

Kurt opened his eyes. "For?"

"Not being mad at me for lying," Blaine said. "I just… I like… I could've screwed this up but I'm glad I didn't."

Kurt stayed quiet, but he did take Blaine's hand in his for a moment. "Team Zigzag, right?"

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. "Team Zigzag." He waited for a moment before whispering to the camera. "Hey… to everyone awake and watching right now…. Go on Twitter and hashtag Team Zigzag for me and my boy Kurt."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Goodnight, Twitter. Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>AN: #TeamZigzag do it for his boy, Kurt.

-Nellie


	3. First Veto

**#TeamZigzag**

AN: Happy New Year! I hope it's a wonderful one for all of you filled with new sights seen and many goals accomplished.

This has a lot of game in it so have fun lol.

P.S. AttaBoy Colfer. I'll be saying this every update this month just because I can. :)

* * *

><p>"We need ranch dip. Do we have ranch dip?"<p>

Kurt thought for a moment and shook his head no to Finn. "I just came out of the storage room a little while ago and I didn't see any. Only blue cheese dressing." He grabbed another chip and ate it as the stepbrothers looked around the backyard.

It was still relatively early in the morning and most of the HouseGuests hadn't even come outside yet. The few that had woken up were the usual early birds—except for Finn. Finn smelt bacon and couldn't go back to sleep, so here he was. Luckily Kurt was up, along with a few of the girls in Rachel, Marley, and Quinn, and he was able to cook a little something for his brother. Schue was up at some point that morning as well but he disappeared… maybe to the shower. After they ate, they found themselves in the backyard with their company—the girls following them out as they chattered amongst themselves.

"If you want you can go ask the Diary Room. They love you so they'll more than likely get us some if you ask."

"You just don't want to get up," Finn said with a smile, slouching back on the sofa with his brother. Kurt observed Rachel and Marley whispering with Quinn as he grabbed another chip.

"That's only part of it," he said with a smirk. "They really do love you in there. And besides, I'm doing important work over here, Finn. I have a feeling the girls have been trying to align and I just want to know if I have to get on their good side…"

Finn turned and watched the three girls on the hammock. "Really? I'm close with Rachel and Marley since we all sleep in the same room and I don't think they're up to anything sinister."

"Nothing sinister," Kurt agreed. "I just think they may have an alliance. I've been watching them… Tina too."

Finn rubbed his chin as he thought to himself. "Really? What about Santana?"

Kurt shook his head no. "She and Blaine seem to keep to themselves really. Well, besides when they talk strategy with us." He reached forward and grabbed his bottle of water. "If you go to the DR then I will go over there and see what they're talking about."

**HouseGuests: It's time to wake up. **

"And you better hurry up before everyone else goes in there for something," Kurt added after Big Brother's message. "We'll have to get ready for the competition soon, I'm sure."

The competition. They had gone a few days without anything really going on besides the group getting to know one another. It had been a string of long days and long nights after the last competition—long days and nights that were more boring than not. You could only play so much pool and have so many conversations with these people you really didn't know before it seemed like time stopped. They were all really starting to miss their iPhones and Instagram feeds.

But, this was worth $50,000. There were only 70 something days left, right? That wasn't so bad…

Finn nodded, standing and walking over to the house. "Do you need anything while I'm in there?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Can you ask for more fruit too? All we have is apples and Adam eats all of those."

"Wait, are you going to the Diary Room?" Rachel asked, sitting up quickly on the hammock and making Marley shriek when it began to tilt over. Quinn laughed from where she sat in the middle. Finn nodded to Rachel with that adorable smile of his that made Kurt have to hold back an eye roll.

_Be more obvious. Please, Finn. I dare you to_, Kurt thought.

"Can you pretty please ask them if they can get us any more of those barbecue flavored gluten free kosher snacks?" Rachel started to play with her hair, flipping it over her shoulder as he gave her his complete attention. "There was only one bag and that was _days _ago."

Finn smiled, nodding his head. "I'll ask. I'll be back."

"Bye Finn!" Quinn said in a sing-song voice. They giggled and Kurt rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but laugh as well. He knew his lovable brother would be targeted by the girls before they even entered the Big Brother house. He was a big ball of fluff for the most part. After he left, Kurt stood up and stretched. He felt his shirt lift and the cool morning air hitting his tummy before fixing his shirt.

"Isn't that Blaine's t-shirt?" Marley asked.

Kurt didn't know the question was directed at him because the two players rarely spoke, but then it dawned on him he was the only one with a t-shirt on. The girls were all wearing their bikinis. But it wasn't that he didn't like Marley–she was sweet. In fact, her description in the house was 'the sweet one'. Puck and Schue had trouble remembering a lot of people's names at first so they'd use descriptions when talking. Finn was the giant, Kurt was Pinocchio, Kitty was the pain in the ass. But, another thing Kurt knew was that Marley and Blaine were fairly close—they were both on Schue's team along with his stepbrother and she seemed to like talking to him. Blaine was easy to talk to, after all. But other than Marley, Kurt was Blaine's other close friend. He didn't want that to cause tension between him and her.

Kurt shook his head no when he realized all eyes in the backyard were on him. Now would be a good time to answer. "No. Actually this is my shirt. He'd just stolen it."

Quinn shook her head with a smile. "If I didn't know any better I would swear he had a crush…"

**HouseGuests, it's time to wake up. **

**Please enter the house. The backyard is now on lockdown.**

Well, that was confirmation that it was time for the crew to set up the veto competition. Kurt listened to the girls complain as he grabbed his and Finn's plates, starting to walk inside. He slid the door opened and waited for the girls to walk over before replying to Quinn.

What was most important was that he didn't give them any confirmation of the sort. That would destroy his Big Brother game in an instant—hell, Blaine's too, and even if this was a competition, Blaine was an ally of his right now. "I seriously doubt that, ladies…" he told Quinn and Marley who was staring at him. They all walked into the house, Rachel thanking him for holding the door. "I'm sure after Zankie happened last year everyone expects another Bromance like what they had to happen, but Blaine is just my buddy. We barely know one another, just like me with each of you."

Marley nodded, agreeing, but Quinn rolled her eyes. Kurt slid the backdoor closed and looked out at the backyard through the darkly tinted windows. He wished he could see what the staff and crew were about to do out there. What good is it being on Big Brother if you don't get to know the nitty gritty and behind the scenes action?

Mike and Tina walking out from the backroom made everyone look up. Kurt waved hello to them as he placed his and Finn's chips down on the kitchen counter. "Good morning, love birds."

Tina rubbed lazily at her eyes before taking a seat at the table. Mike went straight over to the coffee maker and mumbled something unintelligible that made Marley and Rachel snort. "That Have-Not room is absolute hell. I sleep for twenty minutes at a time if that. It's freezing in there too and I haven't ate a decent meal in IDK how many hours. I can't stand the sight of slop."

Kurt frowned. "Good morning to you too, Kurt," he said.

Tina laughed. "I'm sorry. Good morning, Kurt."

"Don't worry beautiful," Mike turned around and carried a mug of black coffee over to his wife. "In a couple days you won't be a Have-Not anymore and you'll be back in bed with me, and then the two of us can be up all night annoying Kurt and Blaine like they've been doing to me and Kitty…"

Quinn turned her body to face them now, neglecting the refrigerator she opened completely. "Oh? What was that?"

Kurt laughed and leant over the counter with an eye roll as Santana and Brittany came down from the HOH bedroom. "Ignore him. Mike, don't start rumors."

"Rumors about…?" Santana questioned as she walked over. Just then Schue and Adam walked into the living room; Puck and Sam trailing shortly behind them. The group in the kitchen called out good morning to them and Adam waved tiredly.

"About your little brother and Kurt here," Mike said as he stretched. Brittany looked at Santana.

"You have a little brother?"

Rachel looked up from the sandwich she was making. "Have you been living here at all in the past week?"

Kurt smiled. "Blaine is her little brother, Brittany. And I honestly don't know what Mike is speaking of because I'm asleep at night. Blaine's a night owl. There's no way we're keeping you up…"

Santana looked at Mike, hoping to change the conversation. Kurt and Blaine didn't need any sort of attention like this on them right now.

"Who's in the Diary Room?" Kitty asked, standing outside the door and pressing the button hoping to hurry whoever it was out. Mercedes and Blaine came out of the backrooms after her—Mercedes looking like someone who had the displeasure of sleeping in the Have-Not room… _exhausted, _and Blaine looking like a zombie as he carried his toothbrush to the bathroom.

"Finn's in there," Quinn answered.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "He's always in there." She turned to face everyone, slowly approaching the living room. "I bet you he's America's Player and they're giving him tons of money."

"We've been in here 7 days and you're already paranoid as fuck," Santana answered, walking over to the fridge. "I'm making eggs. Anyone want?"

Blaine shouted that he did from all the way in the bathroom. Brittany raised her hand. Schue asked if she could make bacon too, then Blaine chiming in with "and pancakes," before Santana turned around to glare at everyone. The house laughed.

"Don't offer next time," Sam said with a smirk.

"I won't," Santana answered positively.

-B-B-

"While you're in here, you may as well let us do a little Diary Room session for the third episode," Michelle said.

Michelle was the producer of the show. She handled a lot of… producing. Finn liked her. Not only was she nice, but he had a feeling she was having her staff edit the footage so that he wouldn't look as… _not smart _… as he felt sometimes.

Now she promised to get him his ranch, a variety of fruit, and even the stuff for Rachel that she asked for outside. Finn was seconds away from turning to leave when he was asked if he wanted to do a little DR session. He agreed to it. Why not?

Finn took a seat in the blue plush chair and the camera operator Theo turned the camera on.

_Remember, _Finn told himself, _our mom and dad are watching this. _

"Tell us your expectations for the veto competition."

Finn smiled. "I'm excited for this veto competition. My main focus is protecting my little alliance… even though people are onto four of us—Santana, Blaine, Kurt and myself, we're aligned with Puck and Mercedes too. Blaine said he's going to come up with a name for us and everything. Anyway, I hope I'm in the veto competition tonight because we want to keep the nominations the same. Sam's great, and I'm sure Kitty is a nice girl outside the house, but she's gotta go this week. She's a little terrorist on purpose and no one wants to be around that."

Michelle nodded, going on to the next question. "What do you think about Rachel?"

Finn was caught off guard by the question. "Rachel is one of the few girls in the house that I don't feel like a dunce around."

Michelle smiled. "That's all?"

"Well, I like spending time with her. We talk and get to know each other, and she's a cool chick. We're not in an alliance at all but I don't think I'd be gunning to get her out any time soon."

"And what are your thoughts about your partner Kurt becoming so close to Blaine?" Michelle asked. "Tell the viewers how you feel about him sort of pulling away from his teammates of Adam, Kitty, and Tina to sort of associate himself with Blaine and Santana…"

Finn knew he needed to speak carefully because they'd twist his words for the drama of it all, taking special parts and putting it on the air if he didn't. "I love my brother. Kurt is smart, trust me. I don't exactly know what's up with Blaine—I mean the guy told me he was straight and he thought Marley was cute the first few days we got here so that romance thing isn't happening between the two of them. They're just friends. It's good to come here and make friends," Finn added. "If this comes back to bite him in the ass, I'll be here for him."

Michelle nodded. "So you think there's not even a little chance that Blaine's interested in Kurt and vice versa?"

Finn made a weird face. What did they know that he didn't? "I don't think there is. Maybe I should watch closer…"

The team behind the scenes looked to Michelle and she nodded once more, lowering her headset. "That's a wrap. Thank you, Finn. Excellent session."

Finn gave a smile which was probably laced with confusion as he stood up. He waved goodbye to the crew and walked out of the Diary Room and down the slender hallway. Once he stepped outside, he saw Kitty turn to look at him and shriek "Finally!" as she hurried in behind him. Kurt was with Santana making breakfast and Blaine wasn't anywhere to be found.

_See, _he thought. _They aren't always all over one another. _

Rachel came out of their room with her clothing for the day, smiling when she saw him. "What'd they say?"

Finn smiled. "They said they'll get us everything shortly."

Rachel smiled before turning away. "You're the best, Finn."

"You're the best!" Sam mimicked, flipping his blond hair back. Adam smirked and Finn rolled his eyes.

-B-B-

It wasn't that much later that everyone had finished eating and started to get dressed. Production told them that they'd be picking players for the Veto competition shortly. Basically, three players were already in the game—Santana, who was the HoH, and each of her nominees, Kitty and Sam. Because Santana was Head of Household and she nominated Kitty and Sam to be up for eviction, it meant they both were in danger of going home. All that would need to happen was the HouseGuests voting out whichever player they wanted gone during the live show. But the veto competition allowed a player the chance to change the nominations, meaning they could save either Sam or Kitty if they chose to do so. Being a part of the veto comp and _winning _it was a huge thing—it gave you the power to bypass the most powerful person in the house which was the HoH.

Blaine lay on his and Kurt's bed as he watched the man pull a Polo shirt on. He really… _really _wanted to be in this competition. Not only did he need to win and get Kitty the hell out of the house, but he wanted to keep the power in his sister's hands. They were no doubt threats early in the game, and maybe that was a bad thing because everyone would pretty much be against them, but he didn't care. Go big or go home, right?

"What're you thinking about?" Kurt asked as he put his microphone back on. Blaine looked up at the ceiling of their rock and roll themed bedroom and shrugged a little. He could feel Kurt look back at him. "If you're sleepy you should consider going to bed _before _5 in the morning. It's just a thought."

Blaine smiled and sat up. "Can you pass me my sneakers?"

Kurt looked down and found the blue Nikes easily. Since he cleaned up the room it was pretty easy to; there were no clothes on the floor or anything. He bent over and turned to hand them to Blaine, sitting on the bed beside him.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head no. "Just hoping nothing backfires, I guess. We could have a solid first week if everything goes according to plan."

Kurt nodded. "Don't stress yourself out over it. It's way too early to be stressed out." He stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Hurry up."

Blaine nodded, stuffing his feet into his sneakers and tying them. Kurt had a point but he did want to stay focused.

"I said stop stressing, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and stood up. "I'm not. Just go, will ya?"

Of course when they got into the living room, there were a bunch of dudes seated. None of the girls were ready yet. Theo from production looked bored as he stared down at his watch from behind his tripod. Kurt smiled at Finn, ruffling his hair a little before taking an open corner seat beside Adam. Blaine stared at the two of them before looking around and deciding that he'd sit next to Mike.

Santana walked out of the bathroom first with Tina behind her and her brother couldn't help but laugh. You'd think the girls were going to a beauty pageant they were so done up. Brittany and Kitty walked out together—the best friends holding hands as they found places to sit on the couch. Eventually Quinn and Rachel came out, then Marley and Mercedes, and Kurt wondered if girls went anywhere not in pairs. Santana went into the Diary Room for what she needed and Kurt looked around at the group gathered in the living room.

"Do you want to participate in the competition or would you rather not be chosen?" Adam asked him softly. Kurt was shocked to hear his voice because they rarely spoke, despite being on teams. Kurt was sure that Kitty was feeding their coach all type of crap about him. "I'd love to play," Kurt answered. "I'm pretty certain that the first veto competition as always is the spelling bee and I'm great at spelling."

Adam smiled. "Spell Supercalifragilisticexpalcaidocious."

"You can't even pronounce it correctly and you want me to spell it," Kurt said, laughing.

"Well you know what I meant."

"Do _you _want to participate?" Kurt asked back.

Adam nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "One of my team members is on the chopping block, Kurt," he said. "I need to keep Kitty safe."

Kurt nodded before looking away. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if Blaine had quickly turned away, pretending not to look at the two of them speaking. "I don't know if that would be the best idea for our games, Adam—"

"So you'd keep the nominations the same if you were to win?"

"Quite frankly I would," Kurt told him. "Think about it. If we take her down, we've got Santana upset. She's clearly a strong player. But if we keep it the same and quietly convince people to get rid of Sam, then we're not waving a huge target over our heads."

Adam shook his head. "I'm not afraid of a target, Kurt," he whispered back. "I would like Santana and your friend to know I'm coming for them. I didn't play scared my first time around so why would I start now?"

Kurt shook his head, not replying. He simply watched Blaine talking to Mercedes and Sam across from them on the other sofa. He knew he seemed suspicious by trying to keep Kitty on the block but he did have an alliance he actually wanted to stay true to in Santana.

"I know that Kitty doesn't like you and you don't like her, but be smart. She's on our team. Right now we need the numbers."

"And what happens down the line when we've kept her and then there's no more team? When it's everyone for themselves?" Kurt asked him. "Then we've got an explosive, paranoid person in the house whose more than likely going to get us all out of here."

"So you are rooting against her?" Adam questioned softly with a smile. Blaine looked over at them again.

Kurt chuckled to himself and threw his head back, looking up at the high ceiling of the Big Brother house. "I can't win with you, Adam. I'm thinking far in advance and you're thinking right here and right now."

Adam looked at Kurt's soft features and smiled. He nudged the younger man a bit. "You'll understand my way of thinking when the people you're loyal to now throw you under the bus," he whispered.

Kurt dropped his head and looked at Adam as the HouseGuests around them spoke to one another and laughed at whatever was the topic of conversation. Adam looked sincere and shrugged, rubbing his arm before turning away. Kurt thought about what he said as he looked over at Blaine—Blaine who was of course staring back—but this time he didn't bother to pretend he wasn't. Kurt caught his eyes for a moment longer before dropping them. It was then that Santana came out of the Diary Room with a small burlap sack and stood at the center of the room, right in front of the monitor.

"Hello all. It's time to draw names of those who will compete in today's veto competition. As HoH, I will automatically be a part of this veto game, as will my two nominees Kitty and Sam. I ask that Kitty and Sam join me in the front of the room now."

Sam smirked as he stood up—his Captain America shirt hugging his body. Kitty smiled and did the same, prancing over to the front of the room behind him. They each took a spot on either side of an annoyed looking Santana, but in her defense she always looked annoyed.

"We'll each draw one name at random, and that person will be in the competition with us for a chance to win the Power of Veto. I will draw first." She shook the bag and Kurt looked around the room. Finn was sat in between Puck and Mercedes and he looked focused, more than likely hoping to participate. Quinn was directly across from Kurt, sat next to Rachel, and she looked curious. Kurt wondered how good a competitor the two of them were. Schue was a few seats down and Kurt knew for sure he wanted to participate. He was a bit of a competition beast himself, though he usually let others do his dirty work in the past.

"My first pick is…" Santana unfolded the paper and laughed a bit. "Great. Adam."

Everyone laughed a little, a few clapping. Kurt felt a bit nervous but clapped too. Adam went to stand next to Kitty and smiled as Santana passed the bag to Sam. It was his turn to draw.

"I've picked," he began, unfolding the paper. The excitement on his face dropped because he more than likely wanted Mike to be on his side. "Brittany."

Brittany fist pumped as she stood up and ran to the front, standing beside Adam. The bag was then passed down to Kitty who had to choose and she shook the bag a few times for good measure. Her odds were already looking good—she had her teammate Adam _and _her partner that she knew from outside the Big Brother house Brittany. Kurt shook his head.

"My choice is Blaine," she said, reading the paper and looking a bit pissed off. Santana clapped and so did a few others as Blaine stood up, smiling as he went to join the others at the front. He shared a look with Adam that was definitely going to be caught by the camera when the show aired.

"Great," Santana said. "Now I need to pick a host for our competition and I choose my girl and coach Mercedes."

Everyone wolf whistled and Sam smiled at her as she approached the front too, nodding and thanking Santana.

"Alright everyone, as your host I've been instructed to tell you all to come with me into the storage room for our costumes."

Everyone stood up even though everyone wasn't in the competition and headed back into the storage room with the competitors. Kurt laughed when he saw the large chef hats, coats, and aprons. Thank goodness he wouldn't have to spend the next hour looking like Emeril Lagasse. Finn grinned as Blaine put on his hat and started to dance, and Adam helped Brittany into her costume before putting on his own.

"Once we're all dressed, we'll meet in the backyard for the competition," Mercedes shouted with excitement. "Good luck to you all!"

The HouseGuests cheered and Kurt smiled, hopping down from the counter and patting Santana on the back.

"You got this, Chef Boyardee."

Santana smirked. "You better hope I do. I don't trust Adam as far as I can throw him."

"I'll handle that," Kurt answered, looking over at him. He saw Kitty and Adam laughing with one another as they tried their hats on, Blaine looking at them with smirks.

"Yeah," Santana turned around and faced the door. "I'm going outside."

Kurt nodded, about to follow her.

-B-B-

As much as Kurt loved a good pasta, and as badly as he would've liked to be able to participate in this Power of Veto (POV) competition to help out his allies, he was not at all bothered by the fact that he was nice and dry on the sidelines.

Kurt watched the participants slide through mock pasta sauce as they pushed huge 'meatballs' away and looked for letters. As per usual, the first POV was the spelling bee, just as he thought—contestants needed to find lettered tiles and spell the longest word correctly to win. Blaine stumbled through the slippery obstacle course and immediately started rummaging through the tiles, grabbing a few and running back to his station. They had been at this for about seven minutes already. Adam's word was already a few tiles long and growing.

Santana hadn't put any letters on her board yet but she had them stacked in her corner. Finn looked at Kurt and then back at the competition. The both of them were tense but didn't exactly want to show it.

Santana, Blaine, Adam, Brittany, and of course Kitty and Sam were the participants in this competition. They were all a mess after running around in the pasta sauce and grabbing letters. Kurt was silently wishing that Santana or Blaine would come out with the victory here. Anyone else was definitely going to change the nominations and it'd make Santana have to nominate a new person which wasn't something anyone was looking forward to right now. Mercedes was hosting and spoke when Kitty ran back over to her board.

"And it looks like Kitty is hustling along, as is Adam."

Mike bit his lip as he watched, and Schue cheered on all of the competitors. He was that type of guy. Kurt watched nervously as Blaine started digging through the red goo and wiping the tiles clean. He grabbed two and stashed them in the corner before heading back into the center of the pasta and getting even messier. Kurt took a deep breath because he knew for a fact the boy would try and approach him before showering all of that off and that really was not going to be acceptable.

Brittany seemed to be confused, but Kurt wasn't surprised by that. She had three letters; an 'S' that was on the end and a 'D' and an 'I'. Rachel moved in closer to Finn to whisper something at the same time that Santana tripped over Kitty who had fallen and cursed.

"And two of the ladies take a spill," Mercedes announced.

Puck looked at Quinn and nudged her. "This is getting hot."

She rolled her eyes.

Blaine stopped what he was doing to go and help them up. It was kind of stupid because the others continued to get their letters and Adam seemed to be a bit further along now… _C-O-N-?-I-_, but he hurried back over to his stash and organized his letters.

"One minute and thirty seconds left!"

"Shit," Santana mumbled, organizing the word she was forming. Her strategy was to go no more than 6 letters because the others would be trying to spell something long and complicated like "dysfunctional" and not be able to finish in time. She'd watched this show enough to know. The word she was going for was ANGELS and she was half way there.

Blaine made his last trip into the center of the spaghetti, looking for the letters 'A' and 'L'. His word was _BEAUTIFUL _and he was just about there. Brittany closed her cover and Mercedes announced that she locked in, shortly followed by Sam. Blaine bit his lip, wiping off tiles and internally fist pumping when he found one of the letters. _Almost there. _

"Dude," Finn said only loud enough for those around him to hear. "Look at Adam… he's going into the tiles Blaine set aside."

Rachel and Marley looked over to Adam, as did Schue. Santana locked in her answer and turned around to see what Adam was doing—he grabbed a majority of the tiles and went back over to his area, spelling in his word. Afterwards he closed the cover and turned to face Kitty.

"You're cheating!" Santana said. "Those were Blaine's letters. He put them over there for a reason!"

Blaine finally found the last letter he needed when he heard his sister's shouting. He looked over to his station and saw the pile he formed destroyed. Kurt stood up and walked closer, as did the rest of the HouseGuests.

"Where are my tiles?"

Adam shook his head. "I didn't know they were yours… I just saw them there and I needed a couple letters."

_Bold-faced lie_, Kur thought.

"Fifteen seconds, Blaine," Mercedes said, not knowing what else to do. She couldn't exactly disqualify someone because she was merely the host. Production would need to do that. She looked at him and frowned a little as Blaine took a deep breath.

Kitty smiled as she saw everyone was locked in but him. "Hurry it up, kiddo."

Blaine hurried over to his pile and all that was left was B, T, I, and the two letters he just picked up. He felt himself getting aggravated as he spelled out a four letter word, sure to lose, and closed his cover.

The yard was dead quiet as the time expired. Everyone was sort of stunned. Adam wasn't the type to play dirty during his season so this… and Santana… she looked pissed, but it was nothing in comparison to Blaine's face right now.

"Well before I let you guys reveal your words to us, let me remind you of the rules," Mercedes began. "The person who spells the longest word correctly will win the Power of Veto. We're going to start with Sam."

Sam wiped his saucy hands off on his abs and then lifted his cover, revealing his word. "I spelled 'AGRESSIVE'."

There were a few snickers and Kurt looked at Blaine who was still visibly upset. He listened as Mercedes broke the news that his word was misspelled.

"I'm sorry Sam, but that spelling is incorrect. You're missing a G."

Sam looked disappointed, missing his chance to win the competition and remove himself from the block.

"Next is Santana," she continued. "Please reveal your word."

Santana lifted her cover and showed the word as planned. "'ANGELS'," she said.

"That's a six letter word spelled correctly and so far you are in the lead," said Mercedes. A few people clapped including Finn before the towering man folded his arms again. "Next up is Blaine."

Blaine turned and opened his lid, showing the four letter word. "My word—after being sabotaged," he said, "Is TAIL."

Kitty smirked, turning her attention to Adam who remained stone-faced. Kurt shook his head, as did Tina. This was going to be the cause of some serious drama later on.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but with four letters your word is not long enough to take first place."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stared at Adam.

"Brittany, go ahead and show us your word."

"I tried to spell 'antidisestablishmentarianism' but I couldn't find some of the letters, so I chose PIG."

Marley laughed even though she didn't mean to, as did Puck when he heard Marley. That was going to be good for TV.

"Sorry," Mercedes said with a smile. "You spelled PIG correctly but it isn't long enough to beat Santana's word. Next up is Kitty."

Kitty opened her case and smiled. "I went with GLADLY."

Mercedes didn't want either Kitty or Adam to win, because with Kitty being on Adam's team that pretty much meant he'd save her from eviction this week. "Six letters! You're tied for first with Santana."

Santana looked over at her younger brother but he'd been staring straight ahead of him for quite some time now. She knew pissed off Blaine when she saw pissed off Blaine and she had no intentions of talking him down. Nope. She was going to let him loose.

"And that brings us to Adam," Mercedes said. Everyone already had a feeling that he was the winner… with him _accidentally _stealing Blaine's tiles and all. "What've you got? This is for the win."

Adam smiled as he opened his cover and revealed his word. "I spelled CONTINUE, because my team and I are going to _continue_ to be a threat."

Kitty jumped up and down cheering. Kurt and Tina exchanged a look before staring back out the competition site and it was then that they wondered if people getting upset with their teammates would come back to bite _them_ in the ass.

"Congratulations Adam," Mercedes smiled and there were claps and cheers, probably sarcastic, echoing behind her. "You've won the first Power of Veto!"

-B-B-

"Absolute bullshit," Blaine said, walking out of the HoH bathroom and staring at his older sister. Santana had been extremely quiet since they'd all gotten in from the competition. "Are you kidding me? He stole my tiles? How is that not a disqualification?"

Santana stared down at her hands. "If he saves her this is quite literally war."

"He's going to save her, Santana. Wake up."

Someone knocked on the door and Santana sighed, falling back on the bed. "Who is it?"

Finn cracked the door open. "It's me. And Mercedes."

Santana nodded, looking over at them. "Come in."

Blaine shook his head and picked up his shirt.

"I talked to production and they said they won't do anything about it because it's great TV. Plus Adam still has so many fans from his old season with Schue so this would be great for ratings."

"Fuck the ratings," Blaine told Finn. "I can't believe this. I would've fucking won—"

**Stop talking about Production. **

Finn swallowed. "Sorry."

"Fuck production," Santana said. "Fucking cheaters."

"Stop," Mercedes said, trying to calm everyone down. "Now chill out. I know this sucks and it does—"

"It does," Blaine said.

There was another knock on the door and Kurt poked his head in. "Hey… can I come in?"

Santana sat up and nodded. Kurt walked in and locked the door behind him.

"So Kitty and Adam are down there talking about who they think you'll put up when he takes her off the block."

Blaine folded his arms over his chest and Kurt looked over at him, apologetically. "I'm really sorry this happened," Kurt said. I lost so much respect for him."

"I don't even know what to do… who am I supposed to put up?" Santana looked around the room. "I don't have an issue with anyone else."

Kurt sighed. This wasn't what he wanted at all. "This is going to sound crazy but, right now Adam has the power. We need to talk to him and get him to see things our way—"

"Fuck that," Santana said quickly. "I'm not bargaining with a cheater."

"We should listen to him," Mercedes said. "Kurt has a point. Maybe if we make a deal with Adam, he'll leave the nominations the same and we can get Kitty out of here."

Finn frowned. "But that would expose our alliance… not that it isn't already obvious but. Yeah."

Blaine walked back into the bathroom, obviously not caring much about the conversation. They watched him go and Kurt sighed, wondering if he should talk to him.

"I don't know if it would expose us or not, but if we can make Adam see things our way then maybe we can get out of this unscathed."

Santana stared at them like they were crazy. "There's no way I'm making a deal with someone who blatantly cheated today. If he'd do that to Blaine in front of literally everyone, what in the blue hell makes you guys think he won't backstab us now?"

Kurt sat down on the bed next to Santana. She had a point. "We don't have much of a choice, though. Either we talk him down, tell him he did something really, _really _stupid but we're willing to forgive him for it if he doesn't take Kitty off of the chopping block, or you make a really hard decision and think of someone else to replace her with."

Finn exhaled into his hands as he rubbed his face.

Santana shook her head. "Well I guess we can get Puck up here and do a team vote. I know what I vote for, but I value your opinion." She stared at Kurt. "I swear to god you better not be biting me in the ass."

"I swear I am not… biting you in the ass."

**Santana, please go to the Diary Room**

Finn smiled. "They're going to get you for cursing out production."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "You did what?"

"I'll be right back," she said, standing up. "Don't eat all my food Finn."

He sighed. "I'm following you out anyway."

"Same here," Mercedes added as she got off the sofa. With a smile at Kurt, she waved goodbye. "I'm going to go talk to Adam and ask him what the hell he was thinking."

Kurt nodded. "I hope you have better luck than I do."

Finn closed the door behind them and Kurt stared at it as they left. He turned to the monitor in the HoH bedroom and saw a majority of the HouseGuests downstairs in the living room. It was pretty quiet though, and after the day they had he understood why.

Blaine came out of the bathroom after towel drying his hair. He looked a lot better than he had earlier having calmed down and gotten all the saucy gunk off of him, but Kurt could tell he was still upset. Honestly he had every right to be—he was cheated of a win, but at the end of the day this was still a game and they needed to plan ahead.

Kurt smiled at him as he sat down on the huge HoH bed. He got up to go and lock the door and returned to the mattress, picking up Santana's CD player and getting under the covers. "Come here, Blaine."

Blaine laid back on the bed and looked around the room. "I'm sleepy."

"You're always sleepy," Kurt smiled. "Come here. I'll stay with you until your sister is done in the DR."

Blaine looked back at Kurt and shook his head. He got up, crawling to the top of the bed and getting under the covers too.

"I'll actually let you cuddle me until you go to sleep. How's that?"

Blaine laughed. "We only get to cuddle when we're locked up in here? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course I am. Now go to sleep."

"Today fucking sucked. I hate your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend Blaine."

"Adam gets all starry-eyed when he looks at you."

"Well everyone does. Have you seen me?"

Blaine smiled, looking away and at the monitor. He could see Mercedes and Sam alone at the kitchen table and wondered what that was about. He was probably worried he'd be going home and wanted to make things right before he did. "I've seen you."

Kurt turned to face him. "Want to listen to 1989 with me?"

"I don't," Blaine said. "I want to talk."

Kurt nodded, putting the CD player down. "OK. What would you like to talk about? Did I tell you that Marley questioned me about my shirt this morning because she saw you wearing it once and assumed I stole it from you?"

Blaine smiled. "You didn't tell me that. I'd rather talk about you and that asshole and why I get jealous when you talk to him."

"You get jealous?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled, looking away. "How's the Jacuzzi in there? I need to win HoH soon. I want a nice bubble bath."

"Don't change the topic."

"I'm not," Kurt said. "You said you're jealous. What more is there to say?"

"You can ask me why I got jealous," Blaine suggested. "And I can tell you that it's because I like you and I know he does too."

"Doubt that," Kurt leant up on his elbow and turned onto his side. "And my parents will be watching this—well my dad and Finn's mom, and I don't want to have to explain this conversation when I get home."

Blaine smirked. "Are you not allowed to have cute guys interested in you?"

"Are you implying that you're cute?" Kurt asked, failing to hold back his smile.

"I am." Blaine shrugged. "Anyway tell me about yourself. Tell me about New York… I've always wanted to go there and you rarely tell me about yourself. You tell me about family and Finn and cheesecake but you never talk about Kurt Henry."

"Kurt Hummel."

"You see? I don't even know your last name."

Kurt laughed. "Well New York is great. The interior designing business is competitive there but I like it. I live in Brooklyn and I would still be there this moment if my stepbrother didn't drag me onto this show."

Blaine nodded. "Are you happy to be here now?"

Kurt nodded. "I am."

Blaine closed his eyes. "I'm happy to hear that."

Kurt turned to face him and smiled, grabbing the CD player. "I'm going to listen to Taylor Swift now."

Blaine smiled at that and nodded. "Have fun." He kept his eyes closed for a while, thinking about that day and everything that happened before turning to look at Kurt who had his eyes closed now too, jamming along to Blank Space.

He was happy to be there as well.

-B-B-

It was the next morning and the backyard was open again. Santana was one of the first few awake. She knew the Veto ceremony was today and more than likely that Adam would end up taking Kitty off of the block, which unfortunately would mean another week in the house with Kitty. Santana had no idea who she would put up for eviction next to Sam but she knew that she really wanted Kitty to leave.

You can't always get what you want.

She threw on a t-shirt and went outside. Schue and Adam were back there talking and being boring. Puck was up too but he was lifting weights on the opposite side of the yard. Santana looked away from him and over at Adam who smiled as she approached.

"Wow. Ms. HoH. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Schue smiled. "Good morning."

"Hello," Santana looked at Adam. "Can I talk to you for a moment? I figure since you never came to me I'd come to you—"

"I didn't come to you because I'm not going to do what you want me to do," Adam since simply. "I don't care about any deals or anything. I'm protecting my team first."

Schue looked between the two of them and then stood up. "Should I leave…?"

"You can stay," Santana answered quickly. "Listen Adam, I'm trying to work with you here. I'm HoH and you have the veto, and though I don't care for you I'm acknowledging that we can be smart about this."

Adam smiled and looked down at the table, reaching for his breakfast. "What do you have to say?"

Santana sat down. "Schue here can be a witness. I have nothing to hide. I'm not a cheater."

Schue looked at his friend who smiled.

"I didn't know that was Blaine's pile—"

"Bullshit," Santana crossed her legs. "Let's cut to the chase. I can guarantee that if you keep Kitty on the block that no one on my team of Mercedes, Puck, and Brittany will come for you, nor will my brother Blaine. Furthermore," she continued. "If someone happens to put you on the block for eviction, we will vote for you to stay."

Adam was quiet.

"However, if you choose to save Kitty from going home this week, this deal won't be valid."

"That's a big promise."

"Schue is right here. He heard me say it, and I am a woman of my word."

Adam looked at his friend and then to Puck who was walking over. "Blaine hates me. I can't imagine him not coming after me if he had power."

Santana nodded. "He does hate your guts after yesterday but we're big enough to move past that… learn from our mistakes if you will. So what do you say?"

Puck stared at them.

"I'll think about it." Adam stood up with his cup of tea and nodded to the house. "I'll think about it."

Santana smiled before turning to Schue. "Well I guess that's all I can ask for."

Adam nodded. "Exactly."

-B-B-

"It must suck knowing that I'm staying here, huh Blaine?" Kitty teased as she walked through the house. Blaine looked up from his chess game with Brittany who was ironically winning as the girl walked past. "It has to suck. Sucks even more that your sister put up Tina. She's probably going to go home and Mike is going to send all of you home, one by one."

Blaine made his move, trying his best to ignore her. Santana was put on the spot after Adam took Kitty off of the block. She had to pick someone and chose Tina, knowing she probably wouldn't go home because everyone loved her. She was clean and nice and stayed to herself… But… the thing that Santana failed to realize is it looked like she had her target set on Mike. Sam was on Mike's team and Tina was Mike's wife and because of Santana one of them were definitely going home. It was going to be awkward sleeping in their room for the next day until eviction.

"God, I need to win HoH."

Brittany looked up at Blaine. "What's that?"

He ignored her.

Santana opened the door to her room and walked over to the two of them. "I need to borrow you…"

Blaine looked at Brittany and excused himself. "I'll be back out."

"Ok."

Santana led the way into the bedroom where everyone was—Mercedes, Puck, Finn, and Kurt. Blaine locked the door behind them and crossed his arms. "What's this?"

Kurt looked up. "Group meeting. Adam and Kitty are still here and if they get power next week, one of us is out of here for sure."

Finn looked at Puck who ran his fingers through his Mohawk. "Basically, we need to become official. We need an alliance name and we need to start kicking serious ass and running this house."

Santana jumped down onto her bed and threw the covers over her bare legs. She smiled at her little brother. "You can do the honors."

Blaine looked around at the five of them and smiled. "This is the type of shit I came here for…."

Mercedes smiled. Her ex was in danger of going home and she felt bad about that for some reason, but her eye was on the prize. "Give us a name, youngin."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. They were Team Zigzag and nothing was touching that. But this name was going to be legendary. After all they were going to turn this house upside down. "We've got the brains in Mercedes, the muscle in Puck, the leader in Finn, the tactician in Kurt, the badass in Santana, and the sexy motherfucker in myself."

They laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We're six people ready for war," Blaine said as he dramatically paused. "Our name is the 5 Star Generals because that's the highest ranking you can get in the military…" he looked at the camera and smiled. "5SGs for short, those of you in chatrooms right now."

Kurt smiled at the face Santana made. "The 5 Star Generals. It's… different."

Puck stood up and went to slap five with Blaine. "Generals! 5SGs!"

Finn jumped up and clapped excitedly. "Woo! Let's go to war!"

Mercedes looked at Santana and laughed. "I told you to let me pick the name."

Blaine smiled. "What's wrong with my name?"

"It sounds like a gang set," Santana said.

"Five Star Generals it is," Puck said. "Best alliance there will ever be in existence. Let's run this house." He put out his fist to bump Santana's. She looked at him before reluctantly doing it.

"Let's run it, then."

* * *

><p>AN: The Nanny is up next! Please review this.<p> 


End file.
